Seeking a Lost Love
by The Create Card
Summary: Poor Madison's never forgotten about the one who left her life. So she's decided to go look for Eriol herself. But what about Sakura? Would she let her best friend go off to England...without her? Updated with the Epilogue!!
1. She wouldn't...would she?

Author's Note: This is…sort of something I've decided to try. I'm not sure if you'll all like it, because this isn't something I'm used to writing. But I'll give it a try.

  


**Dateline: Thursday 3:15 PM**

Location: Penguin Park

Sakura took her time getting home, despite having been dismissed from school an hour earlier. A month had passed since she got home from the United States. She had sealed the 20 American Cards and placed them back in Clow Reed's incomplete book; and from what Kero told her, she also unknowingly made a 21st American Card that completed the book.

She didn't think too much of that, though. She had a lot of catching up to do at school, as she had missed a lot of time. Begrudgingly, she eventually did do it and turned the work in. At least now, she could focus on her own life again. But there was one thing that had been bothering her lately.

It was her best friend, Madison Taylor, who missed school for the second straight day. Their relationship has been shaky over the last few weeks. Although they had been best friends practically their whole lives, Madison still felt uneasy around Sakura. Sakura knew why. Madison still felt heartily sorry for what she had done while in the United States. In a completely spontaneous moment, she and Li Shoran…kissed each other. Sakura still didn't want to remember that and that moment nearly severed their friendship forever. Of course, Sakura eventually forgave her, but Madison still felt guilty. It was evident every time they were around each other.

Li thought Madison was acting weird for another reason. He knew how she felt about Eriol and Sakura agreed with that idea. Madison tried to hide her true feelings, but they couldn't stay hidden. The Memory Card made sure of that. And since the Memory Card brought that memory out, Madison seemingly couldn't get Eriol out of her mind.

Finally, the long walk was done. Sakura was finally home.

* * *

**Dateline: Thursday 3:15 PM**

Location: Sakura's house

Sakura walked in her front door and calmly walked passed her family. Of course, it was hard to ignore Tori, who was waiting by her bedroom door.

"You caught up yet, squirt?" he asked.

"I already told you," Sakura growled. "I'm caught up. It only took me a few weeks. That's what happens…when I have to testify."

Sakura didn't forget her fake alibi. Her family thought she was in the United States to testify against a murderer, when she was actually hunting cards. It was enough for her to keep her secret from her family.

"Did you want something?" Sakura asked, when she noticed Tori wasn't moving.

"Just wanted to tell you that the Chinese brat called," Tori answered. "He wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks," Sakura said brightly. "I'll call him right now…if a certain nosy brother gets out of my way."

"All right, whatever," Tori muttered. "Just don't invite him over right now. It'd be in his best interest to stay as far away from me as possible."

Finally, Tori moved out of the way and Sakura ran into her room. She tossed her backpack aside, without looking at where she was throwing it.

"Hey!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kero. I didn't hit you, did I?"

Kero crawled out from under Sakura's backpack. "Oh, of course not. You didn't hit me. You NAILED me!"

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, "but I have other things on my mind right now."

"And I bet those other things all have to do with Li."

"How did you know?" Sakura grinned.

"Because you're always talking about him," Kero answered. "You can't live a day without him. And this after you two almost broke up."

"I've gotten over that," Sakura retorted. "He made a mistake and he's sorry for it. Besides…with everything that's happened in the United States…I really don't know how much time we'll have."

"Come on, Sakura," Kero pleaded. "Stop with the guilt trip. The kid got shot in the arm. It was an isolated incident and it certainly wasn't your fault."

Sakura hasn't come out of the United States without her share of changes as well. She felt so guilty on the trip home. She had come so close to ending her relationship with Li. At one point, she even told him she hated him. Then he got shot. If he had died, then Sakura would have never forgiven herself. Sakura realized that it was all in the past, but it still lingered in the back of her mind.

"I know it wasn't," Sakura finally said. "I wish I could be more like Li. He's pretty much forgotten the whole thing. But what do you think he called me for, Kero?"

"Same thing he always calls you for," he answered. "He wants to tell you how much he loves you."

Sakura beamed. She really loved when he did that and she knew he meant it. When Li moved back to Japan and declared his love for Sakura, his family was against it. They ordered Li to come home, which he refused. Then they had their falling out. Li hadn't spoken to his family in years…and it was all because of the love he had for Sakura. She had often forgotten about that. But the more Sakura thought about it, the more she realized how much Li really loved her.

Sakura reached for her phone, but as she picked it up, it began to ring. Sakura quickly answered it. "Hello?"

_"Sakura? It's Li."_

Sakura smiled gently. "Did you try calling me earlier?"

_"Yeah. I need to talk to you. It's…pretty important."_

"Is it bad?"

_"That depends on how you look at it. I really need to talk to you about it."_

"Ok, we'll talk. Where are you?"

_"Right behind you."_

Sakura gasped and turned around. She saw Li Shoran hanging on branch near her window, holding one of Madison's cell phones. He usually wasn't one to take advantage of living in one of her guesthouses, but Li liked taking a cell phone and surprising Sakura.

Sakura didn't. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that?! It always freaks me out!"

Li hung up his phone. "Sorry. It's just something I love to do. So can you open this window? It's getting pretty cold out here."

Sakura sighed and opened her window. Li casually slid in and landed right by her bed. Usually, he would greet Sakura with a kiss, but this time he didn't. That made Sakura nervous. What did Li have to tell her?

"What is it?" she finally asked.

"Have you seen Madison all day?" Li asked.

"She wasn't at school," Sakura answered. "You know that. But you're the one living in her guesthouse. Haven't you seen her?"

Li asked his question again. "You haven't seen her?"

Sakura shook her head. "I haven't seen her. Li, is something wrong?"

Li looked out the window. "Then…she really did it."

"What do you mean?" asked the now-concerned Sakura. "Li, what did she do? Please tell me!"

"She said she'd do it," Li began, "but I didn't believe her. I didn't think she meant it. I should have known better."

Sakura was begging for Li to tell her. "What is it?!"

"It happened yesterday," he continued, "when I was on my way home. I was cutting across Penguin Park…"

* * *

**Dateline: Wednesday 3:00 PM (Flashback)**

Location: Penguin Park

Li tried walking through Penguin Park, hoping it would get him home a little earlier. He hoped to call Sakura again. They were practically inseparable since they got back and Li wouldn't have it any other way; not after coming so close to losing her.

But suddenly, Li stopped walking. He could see a dark-haired girl sitting on a bench by the pond. It was Madison. She wasn't at school today, but she was here. Li decided to walk up to her.

When he got to the bench, she looked sad. Her face looked like it was filled by tears just a moment ago. She wasn't surprised to see Li there. She only looked at him and waved weakly.

"Is something wrong?" Li asked.

Madison sighed hopelessly. "I miss him, Li."

"You're thinking about Eriol again, aren't you?"

Madison looked out into the pond as she plucked a purple rose. "I actually held out hope that he would come back someday. But every day passes and there's nothing that says he'll do that. I'm starting to think he'll never come back to Japan."

"I'm sorry." Li didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know what else to do, Li. I really don't think I can go on like this. I want so much to be able to see him again. And if he won't come back…then maybe I should go see him. I'll go to England myself."

Li scoffed. "You…go to England? You wouldn't."

Madison suddenly became angry. "What do you mean? You think I wouldn't? Li Shoran, you can actually sit there and tell me that I wouldn't go look for Eriol?! Let me tell you something, Li! If it actually comes to that, then I'll be on a flight to England TOMORROW!"

"Come on, Madison. You know you wouldn't do that."

"We'll see," Madison huffed. She stormed off, leaving Li alone by the pond.

He didn't believe any of it. Madison going to England? It wouldn't happen. She especially wouldn't go tomorrow. She wouldn't.

* * *

**Dateline: Thursday 3:30 PM**

Location: Sakura's room

"I didn't think she would. But if she hasn't been seen the whole day, she probably has. Especially since I found these."

Li handed Sakura a receipt. It was for a one-way ticket to London, England. She couldn't believe it. Madison was actually going through with this. But Sakura noticed something. The receipt said it was a ticket for a flight at 8:00 PM. It was only 3:30. Sakura started to get an idea.

"Li? How's the weather in England this time of year?"

Li knew exactly where she was going with this. "No…no…no…you can't mean…?"

Kero knew it, too. He flew right up to Sakura's face. "You can't mean it, Sakura. You can't mean…?"

"We're going to England," she said firmly.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted. "There's no way! How can you possibly get tickets on time?"

"You leave that up to me."

* * *

**Dateline: Thursday 3:50 PM**

Location: Sakura's room (Post-Phone Call)

"Thank you very much. We'll be there in about an hour."

Sakura hung up the phone with a big smile on her face. She looked at Li. "There were just two cancellations on Madison's flight. I got us tickets."

"How are you paying for them again?" Kero asked.

"I've had some money saved for a rainy day. Get packed, Li! You have about an hour and a half to get ready."

"So…what should I tell Madison?" Li asked.

Sakura hesitated. "Nothing. Don't tell her anything."

"Huh? You can't mean that. You…"

"Just hear me out," Sakura interrupted. "Madison obviously wants to do this alone. She doesn't want any of us to know about it. But I'm not about to stand by and let my best friend look for love…alone. I want to be there to see it."

"So you don't want Madison to know we're there?" Li asked. "We won't be able to pull that off."

"You just leave that to me," Sakura grinned.

"You're sounding more like Eriol everyday," Li frowned.

Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled. "You haven't seen anything yet."

  


Any comments? Good? Bad? Let me know, because this is something I've been experimenting with. Let me know and review below. If I do get positive feedback, then I won't be able to update for a while. Unlike my previous stories, this one's still in progress. So I might be back in a few days, if not a week.


	2. Destination: London

Author's Note: Hey! I came back sooner than I thought. Maybe I'm really enthusiastic about this. Anyway, hope you all liked the first part. This is just beginning and I hope this goes as good as I hope it does. And I wanted to put a piece of one of my personal favorite songs in somewhere in the middle.

  


**Dateline: Thursday 5:45 PM**

Location: Penguin Park

Li waited outside of Penguin Park just like Sakura asked him to. He didn't know what she had planned and when Madison asked him where he was going, he simply told her that he was going for a walk in the park. So in a sense, he was sort of telling her the truth.

For as long as he knew Sakura, Li had no idea what was going through her head. He just waited anxiously, wondering what kind of ideas she had in mind.

"Sorry I'm late. But I'm here."

Li turned around and found Sakura had arrived. She had her luggage, along with some extras. She had two wigs (long blonde hair and black braids), two pairs of sunglasses, and a fake mustache and beard.

"Aren't you going a little overboard?" Li asked.

Sakura smiled mischievously. "You haven't seen overboard until you've seen…this."

Li couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out…

"A video camera?" Li asked in disbelief. "You got a video camera?"

Sakura giggled. "Let me put it this way, Li. If you were still in Hong Kong and I went out there to look for you, Madison would be the first one to sneak on a plane just so she could catch it all on tape. I'm just doing what Madison would do."

"Do you even know how to work one of those?"

Sakura looked at Li innocently. "What? I've seen Madison use these enough times. How hard could it be?"

Li smirked. "I guess I can't argue with that. But is a fake mustache and beard really necessary?"

"I don't want to take any chances," Sakura explained. "I want Madison to go through her entire trip to London with the idea that we're over here."

"Just one question, though," Li began. "I have Meilin covering for me, in case anyone asks. But what about you, Sakura? Did you tell your family about this?"

"I…might have told Tori."

"WHAT?!" Li demanded. "You told your brother?! What were you thinking?!"

"Relax, Li," Sakura grinned. "He won't say anything. At the most, we'll be gone for a week, so he'll cover for me. The only thing is, I owe him a favor now."

"So is it just us? Or are there any nosy stuffed animals around?"

"I heard that!" Kero growled from Sakura's pocket. "Don't mess with me, kid!"

"So I guess that means we have everything," Li sighed. "What now?"

"We go straight to the airport," Sakura answered confidently.

* * *

**Dateline: Thursday 7:30 PM**

Location: Airport

Madison couldn't believe she was going through with this. Was she really so blinded by love? She actually went as far as to buy a ticket to England. She missed Eriol so much that she was willing to go out and look for him. This would be one of the hardest things she had ever done, because when she got there, she wouldn't have the first clue where to find him.

But there was nothing harder she had to face in life than to say goodbye to that boy. Madison never really forgot it. What the Memory Card did was actually show her that painful moment in its entirety. She hasn't gone a moment without thinking about Eriol ever since.

She wished she could have told somebody. Her parents would ground her when she got back. There was no doubt. A simple note on the table wouldn't be sufficient. Sakura, Li, and Meilin don't even have any idea of what she's doing. Madison wouldn't have it any other way, though. This was something she had to do alone.

**"Now boarding: Flight 229 to London, England"**

Madison got to her feet and headed towards her flight with the big crowd. There was no turning back now. Only a few months after she came back, Madison Taylor was leaving Japan again. And this time, she wouldn't come back until she found the one she loved.

  
  


Sakura and Li were desperately trying not to lose Madison in the crowd. Sakura was wearing a trench coat, with her fake blond wig and black sunglasses. No one would recognize her in this getup. Not even…

"Sakura? Where'd you go?"

Sakura tried to find Li. The problem was, she didn't recognize him, either. "Li? Where are you?"

Then they bumped into each other. Li had his own trench coat, with his fake braided wig and black sunglasses and fake mustache and beard.

"Is that you, Li?"

Li nodded and tried a bad Jamaican voice. "Oh yeah, Mon."

Sakura giggled. "Stop that. Let's go, before we lose Madison."

"Uh, I think it's too late for that."

Sakura groaned. He was right. They had lost Madison in the crowd. There was nothing they could do.

"I guess we could just take our seats and hope we find her before we get off."

* * *

**Dateline: Thursday 8:05 PM**

Location: Flight 229

Madison sighed as she looked out the window. She could see nothing but the blue sky. She really didn't know what she was doing. She had never traveled overseas on her own. All she had to survive on was her ATM card, which was in her purse. If she lost that, then she'd be in a lot of trouble.

The blue skies really were beautiful. Madison got caught up in the serene views of the passing clouds. As she looked at them, she thought of Eriol again. So she reached into her purse and took out his picture.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I…_

Got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window…

And I can't see at all

And even if I could it'll all be gray,

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me, that it's not so bad,

It's not so bad…

No matter how many times she thought otherwise, Madison hadn't been the same since Eriol left her life. His picture, though, gave her hope. She hoped she could find him. She knew she wouldn't be happy until she found him again.

  
  


Sakura looked across the plane. Luck had played its course. Madison was sitting on the other side of the plane. She could see her looking out the window.

"She must be thinking about Eriol again," Sakura whispered. "Li, do you think she'll find him?"

"I don't know," Li replied. "London's a big place. But stranger things have happened."

"I hope she does," Sakura squealed. "They'd be so cute together."

Li suddenly shook his head. "Will you listen to yourself?"

Sakura abruptly turned her head. "What do you mean?"

"You've been going on about what a cute couple they'd make. I haven't heard anything like it…except for every time Madison talks about the two of us. It's like a role reversal."

Sakura kind of realized that. She knew that if placed in the same situation, Madison would say the exact same thing. She'd basically do everything Sakura was doing. She realized that.

Sakura wanted it that way. Madison had always gone out of her way to help their relationship, even after…it happened. She'd always be willing to put herself on the line if it meant saving a relationship between Sakura and Li. Sakura wanted to repay her best friend, and she'd do that by witnessing this special moment.

* * *

**Dateline: Thursday 3:00 PM (London Time)**

Location: Airport (London Time)

Madison woke up as the plane made a gentle landing in the airport. She looked out the window to see that there were a lot of people. She didn't understand it at first, but then she looked at a clock outside the window. It was only 3:00 PM here. Madison looked at her watch and it said 12:00 midnight. That explained why she felt so tired.

The plane came to a complete stop and everyone began to file out of the plane. Madison, feeling a little nervous about being alone here, waited for most of the crowd to file out before getting up herself. About half of the people were out and Madison finally got to her feet. She slowly headed out, fully aware that she was about to step into someplace she knew nothing about…alone…and without her friends.

  
  


Sakura was sleeping so soundly. She had fallen asleep on Li's chest, which felt really comfortable. His arms and trench coat wrapped her up and kept her warmer than any blanket could. She wished this moment could last forever. But Li suddenly started nudging her gently.

"Dad…" Sakura moaned. "…Can I sleep another 5 minutes? I don't want to go to school now."

"Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see that the plane had landed. Everyone was already filing out. And so was the one person they were following. Madison was bringing up the rear and she was getting away.

"Li! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We're going to lose her!"

Sakura forgot how tired she was and quickly got up. She desperately tried to get close enough so as not to lost Madison. In the rush, she practically left Li behind. When they were out of the plane, they saw Madison heading over to get her luggage. That reminded Sakura that she had to get her own.

"Get our bags, Li," Sakura told him. "I'll keep an eye on Madison."

Li sighed and went for the bags. Sakura could only hope that Madison didn't notice him. But even if she did, she'd never recognize him in those fake braids, mustache, and beard. Sakura went all out in her attempt to disguise herself and Li.

Sakura began to get nervous when she saw Madison briefly glance at the disguised Li. But nothing came of it. She just took her bags and walked away. Li was still waiting for their bags. Knowing he could catch up, Sakura followed Madison. She eventually ended up outside the airport. Then luck took its course again. Madison got a cup of coffee, which would at least delay her for five minutes.

Sakura waited impatiently as Madison finished her coffee. If Li didn't come back soon, she'd be gone. Then finally, Li walked up to Sakura with their bags. Seeing Sakura, Kero immediately jumped into her pocket.

"Has the eagle left the nest?" Kero asked.

"Not yet," Sakura whispered. "She's still there."

"Uh…Sakura?" Li suddenly began. "What…if she takes a cab? How will we be able to catch her?"

Sakura grinned. "I've taken that into account. Just leave that to Kero."

"Huh?" the guardian beast muttered. "Me? What do you want me to do?"

"Get into one of Madison's bags," Sakura instructed. "But make sure she doesn't see you. When you finally get to wherever you're going, get to a pay phone and call us. You have one of Madison's phones, don't you, Li?"

Li pulled a phone out. "Right here."

"Call the phone collect," Sakura added. "Then tell us where you are and we'll find you. If Madison leaves, then you follow her, Kero. No matter what, don't lose her! Make as many phone calls as you have to. We'll find you."

It only took Kero a few seconds to spy a perfect hiding place. He was looking at one of Madison's bigger bags.

"I'm going to regret this."

Kero flopped to the ground and subtly started making his way towards Madison's bag. Without her seeing him, Kero managed to crawl inside. Madison then tossed her coffee cup away and picked her bags up. She didn't see Kero and calmly headed to look for a taxi.

Sakura grinned. "All we can do now is wait."

  


Author's Note: How 'bout that? I managed to include a piece of one of my favorite songs. If you didn't recognize it, it was the chorus from 'Stan' by Eminem (as sung by Dido). It won't be the last time you see it. ^_^

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	3. Let the Search Begin

Author's Note: We're at London and it's time for the long search for Eriol to begin. So where does Madison begin first? And will Sakura and Li catch up to her?

  


**Dateline: Thursday 4:00 PM (16:00)**

Location: Chapel Street Market

Madison looked out the taxi's window and found herself in a big farmers market. There weren't many people, seeing as it was Thursday, and Madison liked that. She came to look for Eriol, but she really wanted to look at a few things first. So she paid the driver and got out. Dragging her bags along, Madison went to the first fruit stand she found. She bought a few apples, began to eat one, and left some to take to…wherever she was staying.

"Hey!"

Madison abruptly turned around to see the peanut vendor frantically digging around his display.

"What happened, Chuck?" the apple woman asked.

"My peanuts!" Chuck the peanut vendor answered. "There was something digging around my peanuts. They're bloody freeloaders! But it looked too big to be a bug. It was probably some kind of gopher!"

"Gophers don't eat peanuts!" the apple woman laughed. "I think you haven't used enough of that repellant, Chuck. You've got pests. Looks like you're out of luck again." She then turned to Madison. "Hey, you're not from around these parts, are you?"

Madison was a little edgy, being in a strange place. "N-No, I'm from…Japan."

"Japan, you say? We don't get many tourists from anywhere around this time of year. So what's your name, kid?"

"M-Madison Taylor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sydney. Here, take a free apple. So what brings to London, Madison Taylor?"

"Um…actually…I came here to look for someone."

"You lose someone?"

Madison hesitated. "S-Sort of. I'm looking for…a boy."

"Wow, never seen that before," Chuck blurted out. "She couldn't find anyone in her own country, so she's looking for a fine British boy."

"Shut your mouth!" Sydney snapped. She turned back to Madison. "Don't mind him, dear. He's always putting his foot in his mouth. So you've come to London looking for a boy? Do you know him?"

"Y-Yes I do." Madison reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of her beloved Eriol. "I'm looking for this boy. His name is Eriol. We met…years ago, but he left. I want to find him."

"Oh, I can see that you feel something for this boy," the apple woman pointed out. "No one else would come all this way to look for a boy if she didn't feel something for him." Then she took a closer look at the picture. "Hey, Chuck! We've seen this boy before, haven't we?"

Chuck came over and looked at Eriol's picture. They both examined the photo closely and tried to piece together if they had seen him.

"I believe we have seen him around," Chuck finally said. "He comes around every other day. Occasionally stops here for an apple and a bag of peanuts."

"He's quite a looker," Sydney added. "You know him?"

Madison nodded. "I've…known him for a while. He came to Japan a long time ago, but then…just a few years ago…he left. Do you know where I can find him?"

Chuck snickered. "Can you believe this, Sydney? It's like something out of a movie. A love- struck girl travels overseas to find the one she loves. They say France is the place for romance, but I think that's rubbish. England can be just as romantic. Um…what were we talking about again?"

Sydney gently pushed Chuck aside. "I wish I could help you, I really do. But I don't know where he is. All I know is that he comes around every once in a while."

Madison hung her head down disappointedly. She sadly took a bite out of her apple and thought about what to do next.

"If he comes by," Chuck began, "should we let him know you're looking for him?"

"Oh, that's sweet of you guys," Madison smiled. "But that's ok, really. If I do find Eriol, I want this to be a complete surprise. Well, I'd better get going. Do you guys know where I can find a hotel?"

"There's one just around that corner," Sydney pointed out. "Jury's London Inn. It's a four-star establishment. It might be a tad pricey, but I don't think there's another place for miles."

Madison smiled at her two new friends. "Thank you." She then picked her bags up and started walking out.

"Good luck, Madison Taylor," she heard Sydney say. "I hope you find your lost love. Chuck…what are you doing?"

"That bloody pest struck again! What happened to my peanuts?"

* * *

**Dateline: Thursday 4:05 (16:05)(The middle of the last conversation)**

Location: Chapel Street Market

Kero greedily ate up another peanut. He loved being small enough to steal them without anyone seeing him. He knocked a pay phone off the hook and dialed the number, calling collect, of course. The phone rang a few times.

"Come on," Kero muttered. "Can't you two wait 'til later to kiss?"

Finally, someone answered at the fourth ring. It was Sakura.

_"We're here, Kero. Where are you?"_

"I'm not too sure…wait…it's the Chapel Street Market."

_"Should we catch up to you?"_

"You should stay put. I think Madison's about to move on."

_"Where?"_

"Hold on a second," Kero mumbled impatiently. He kept an ear out until he heard the words he was looking.

"There's one just around that corner. Jury's London Inn. It's a four-star establishment. It might be a tad pricey, but I don't think there's another place for miles."

"I just got it, Sakura," Kero said cheerfully. "Jury's London Inn. We'll all meet there?"

_"We'll be waiting for you, Kero. You…do know what we look like, don't you?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Trench coats, fake wig and braids, and sunglasses. I'll find you. If not, I'll at least recognize the Chinese brat's stench."

Kero could have sworn he heard Li say something, but by then he had flown back into Madison's bag. He was just in time, too. Madison picked up her bags and started walking out. He hoped Sakura got to that hotel fast, because if Madison opened her bags, she'd be in for a big surprise.

* * *

**Dateline: Thursday 5:00 PM (17:00)**

Location: Jury's London Inn

"Do you see her, Li?"

Sakura looked at all the passing taxis, waiting to see if Madison would come out. There was no such luck, though.

"She'll be here, Sakura," Li said. "Then again, this IS Kero."

"I trust Kero," Sakura uttered, sounding a bit offended. "If he says she'll be here, then she'll be here."

It was about another five-minute wait, but finally the right taxicab came in. Madison came out of the cab and unloaded her luggage from the back seat. As she reached into the taxi to pay the cab driver, Kero climbed out of her bag and subtly made his way towards Sakura and Li. Sakura crouched down and let Kero slide into her pocket.

"You did great, Kero," Sakura said cheerfully. She looked at her best friend gathering her luggage and grinned. "This is just what I've been waiting for."

Sakura eagerly reached into her trench coat and pulled out her video camera. As Madison passed by, she pulled Li behind a potted palm plant. Then she pointed her camera right at her best friend.

"Ok, Madison. It's time for the tables to turn."

Li tried to interject himself. "Uh…Sakura?"

"Think of it, Li. I'll have practically the whole trip on tape."

"Uh…Sakura?"

"It'll be so cute! Especially if…what am I saying…WHEN she finds Eriol!"

Li tugged on Sakura's sleeve. "Sakura?"

"What is it, Li?"

"You have to take the lens cap off," he pointed out.

Sakura giggled sheepishly as she removed the lens cap. "Maybe this isn't as easy as I thought."

  
  


Madison walked up to the front desk, where there was a calm, elegant clerk and a nervous, edgy bellhop. They were both young; the clerk couldn't be any older than 20 and the bellhop looked to be about Madison's age.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I'm…looking for a room," Madison said hesitantly. "Are there any available?"

"We do have some available," the clerk said, "but the usual check-in time is about 14:00."

Madison didn't know what to say. She felt like she was ready to panic. If she couldn't get a room, she had no where else to stay. She couldn't sleep out in the street.

"But…" the clerk continued, "for such a lovely young lady, I'll make an exception. You…aren't from around here, are you?"

It's what everybody seemed to notice all the time. Everyone she met, even while in the United States, seemed to immediately know that Madison was a foreigner. But she just ignored it.

"I'm…from Japan. I just arrived in London a few hours ago."

"There's no need to worry," the clerk said suavely. "You have a room for the night…provided you have the money."

"Oh, I do," Madison nodded. She took out the money she withdrew and handed it to the clerk.

The clerk clapped his hands. "Derek, please help this young lady with her bags. Take her up to Room 36A."

The nervous bellhop, Derek, picked up Madison's bags and started heading for the stairs, nearly dropping one of them.

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized. "I'll be a little more careful."

Madison never saw someone so nervous. Someone needed to relax from the pressures of his job. But she didn't say anything. She just followed Derek up the stairs.

  
  


"What was that room number again?" Sakura asked.

"I heard Room 36A," Li answered. "Of course, if you want to be sure, you can always play that tape back."

Sakura realized she still had the camera rolling and quickly turned it off. "Oops. Looks like I don't know when to turn the camera off. So when should we get our room?"

"Right now sounds good."

Not arguing that, Sakura stuffed the video camera in her trench coat and walked with Li to the front desk. There was that clerk, getting ready to put on his routine.

"Oh, a couple," the clerk grinned. "It's not often we get couples on a Thursday. So how are you two this fine day?"

"We're…doing just fine," Sakura replied. "But we'd be doing a lot better if we could get a room."

"Hmm…" the clerk thought, "I've already had to break the rules once today. I wonder if I should risk it again?" Then he reached over and kissed Sakura's hand. "Why not? I could break the rules again for such a pretty girl." He looked up at Li. "You're a lucky man, sir."

"Thanks," Li said dryly. Then he took Sakura's hand as if to reinforce the fact that she was his. "Can we get our room now?"

The clerk looked up at the stairs just in time to see Derek the bellhop coming back down. He must've been done with Madison. The boy was a bundle of nerves, but he worked fast.

"Derek, we have two more. Take their bags up to…Room 34B."

"Oh, 34B?" Derek repeated. "That's a beauty. I'll get you up there in no time."

Derek took the bags and suitcases and made his way up the stairs, occasionally stumbling just like he did with Madison. Sakura and Li, holding hands, then followed the bellhop up the stairs.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	4. TGIF: It's Finally Friday

Author's Note: We're on Part Four and Thursday seems to finally be coming to a close. It's been a long day for everyone involved and Friday is a new day. What will happen as the search for Eriol continues?

  


**Dateline: Thursday 5:20 PM (17:20)**

Location: Jury's London Inn

"And this is your room," Derek announced as he fumbled around with the keys.

The bellhop opened the door and Sakura and Li were able to see their hotel room. It was a beautiful room. There was a sparkling clean bathroom, a plush carpet, bright green curtains, and a nice big bed. Then it hit Sakura. There was only one bed.

"Well, enjoy your room," Derek said quickly. "Call the front desk if you need anything."

"Hey, wait…!" Sakura tried saying. But it was too late. The bellhop was gone.

Sakura and Li both walked up to their bed…their one bed. Sakura loved Li and everything, but she never expected to be sharing a bed with him. They looked at each other and both their expressions said the same thing. They weren't sure about this.

Li cleared his throat. "Um…if it makes you uncomfortable…then I could…you know…sleep…"

Sakura cut him off. "No…it's ok. It's no big deal…really. …We can share a bed for a few nights."

"Are you sure?" Li asked.

Sakura answered his question with a kiss. "I'm sure. Don't worry about it. …Just…don't get too close."

"Too close?" Kero blurted out. "You two have been kissing practically the whole way here and now you think it's a little too close?"

"You know what I mean," Sakura muttered.

Not saying anything more that might make them uncomfortable, Sakura unpacked her bags silently. Sharing a bed wouldn't be a big deal. Of course it wouldn't…

* * *

**Dateline: Friday 9:30 AM (09:30)**

Location: Jury's London Inn

Madison yawned loudly as she changed. A cold shower didn't do her much good. She was still tired from being up about an extra nine hours. But no matter how long it may have seemed, Thursday was finished. Friday was finally here and it was time to keep looking for the one she loved. It was time to keep looking for Eriol.

Of course, it took her about 20 minutes to get into something she liked. Then she saw it. The purple dress that Sakura gave her for her last birthday. It looked so beautiful once she saw herself in the mirror. To add to the effect, she grabbed a small purple rose she was keeping in her bag and put it in her hair. The ensemble was complete. It was time to go out to seek…

****GRRRR…RRRRRR****

Madison sweatdropped at the sound of her stomach growling. Before doing anything, she needed something to eat. So Madison decided to walk out of her room and try to find a place.

  
  


Sakura would usually be asleep around this time. She was a heavy sleeper, but she couldn't sleep through this. She had been up since 8:00 AM, being ready and alert in case Madison walked out. Li, of course, outdid her. He was up since 7:30, mostly out of routine.

Sleeping on the same bed wasn't as bad as Sakura thought. It wasn't even as eventful as Sakura thought. It was just a routine night's sleep. Nothing happened. Of course, it didn't take the weird feeling away. What would her family think if they knew she and Li were sharing a bed?

She didn't have much time to think about that, though. Because…

_"Cherry Blossom? Come in, Cherry Blossom. It's Big Lion."_

Sakura took the walkie-talkie in her hand. It was another part of her elaborate plan. She positioned Kero outside Madison's hotel room and had him hide in a potted plant with a walkie-talkie she picked up earlier. That way she and Li would be the first ones to know when she leaves.

"This is Cherry Blossom. What's up, Big Lion?"

_"The eagle's leaving the nest. You and Lone Wolf better get out here quick. She's moving fast!"_

Sakura stuffed the walkie-talkie away and frantically searched for her purse and camera. "Li! Get out here! Madison's leaving!"

It didn't take long for Li to get prepared. He quickly gathered his trench coat and sunglasses and stuffed on his fake braids. The chase was on again.

Sakura and Li quickly left their hotel room and walked down the hall. Sakura casually picked up Kero and the other walkie-talkie and stuffed them in her pocket. The rushed down the stairs just in time to see Madison walking out the front door. They followed her out and Sakura noticed that Madison wouldn't be taking a taxi this time, which made her feel lucky. Madison was going for a walk and it would be easy to keep up with her. So Sakura prepared her camera. She'd have a lot of filming to do.

* * *

**Dateline: Friday 10:15 AM (10:15)**

Location: Camden Market

Madison didn't eat too much. All she had was three bagels and a carton of orange juice. She wanted to hurry up and continue searching for Eriol. Her search brought her to the Camden Market. The first thing she noticed was that it was packed. There were people around every corner and Madison felt like a needle in a haystack…or better yet, as if she were in a _"Where's Waldo?"_ book.

Madison looked around the big marketplace passing by several fruit vendors, clothes dealers, and craft makers. It wasn't until she reached one of the craft displays that she stopped. There were beautiful brooches, bracelets, and statuettes that looked like they were skillfully crafted. One of those particular crafts, though, caught her eye. It was a little statue of a cherry blossom tree.

_'Oh, Sakura would just love this!'_ she thought.

"You like that one?"

Madison lifted her head up and saw a young, black haired boy about her age. His black hair was in a ponytail and he wore a black apron.

"It's beautiful," Madison said. "Where did you get it?"

The young boy chuckled. "Made it myself."

Madison gasped in astonishment. "You did this? You made this yourself?"

The boy grinned. "It's…a little talent I have. It's nothing big, really."

"No, you should be proud of this," Madison told him. "It really is beautiful. How much?"

"I'm…only selling them at one pound each," he answered. "But do you really mean it? You think these statues are beautiful?"

"They're just lovely," Madison replied. "And I'd like to have one of them…to bring to my best friend back home."

"Home? You mean you're not from around here?"

That caught Madison a bit off-guard. "You mean you didn't notice? That's usually the first thing everyone points out. Um…no…I'm from Japan."

The boy extended his hand. "Well, then. Let me introduce myself. I'm Felix."

Madison accepted the friendly handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Madison Taylor."

"Welcome to London, Madison Taylor. What brings you out here this time of year?"

Madison paused for a moment. "I…came out here to look for someone. A boy."

Felix gave off a half-smile. "I don't suppose that boy is me, is it?"

Madison giggled. "Not exactly. I…knew this boy. He used to live in Japan and we used to be friends. But…I ended up falling in love with him…and…he ended up going back to his home in London. And…"

"You came out here to find your lost love?" Felix guessed.

Madison nodded. "Exactly. Um…Felix…do you know where I can find him?" She reached into her purse and pulled out Eriol's picture. "His name is Eriol and he looks like this. Have you seen him around anywhere? Have you ever even seen him before?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I don't think I've seen him around," Felix mumbled. "I'm really sorry."

Madison sighed. She felt disappointed. There was no major lead just yet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Madison," Felix said again. "But can I just say something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Don't give up. If this is anything like I've ever seen, then you can't give up. These sorts of things can't end in anything other than true love. I'm sure you'll find him."

Madison smiled warmly. Those words were comforting to hear. She almost walked off in her dreamy state, but nearly forgot to pay Felix for the statue.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Felix," Madison uttered sheepishly. She reached into her purse for a pound, but Felix stopped her.

"It's ok. It's on me."

Madison smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Good luck, Madison. I hope you find your man."

Madison slowly walked off, holding the little cherry blossom statuette in her hand. Sakura would just love this. She couldn't wait to show it to her. But of course, Madison had something to do first. She wouldn't go back to Japan until she found Eriol…even if she had to look forever.

  
  


Sakura tried to see what Madison bought, but she couldn't zoom the camera in all the way. Still, she got the encounter on tape and she was watching Madison walk off. This was one of those moments she hoped to bring back to her. She was dying to see the reaction on her face when Sakura revealed that she had Madison's entire search on tape.

Sakura noticed her best friend was getting away, but wasn't getting any closer. She could feel that there was no one following her.

"Li?" Sakura called out. "Where'd you go?"

Sakura pressed Pause on the camera and looked to her right. Li was at the booth that Madison was just in. It looked like he was buying something. Sakura's curiosity was about to overtake her, but if it did, she would lose Madison. So she kept her position and pressed Play again, focusing on Madison who had stopped at another booth. Then she stopped the camera when she felt a friendly arm on her shoulder.

It was Li and he attached something on her coat. It was a brooch…of an emerald heart.

Li smiled. "A beautiful emerald green…just like your eyes."

Sakura beamed. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Li pointed in front of him. "Tell me later. The eagle's leaving the nest again."

Sakura gasped as she saw Madison walking away. It was definitely getting more difficult to keep up with her. Sakura made her way through the crowd, trying not to lose Madison in the process. She was walking out of Camden Market, probably moving on to another part of town.

But wherever she went, Sakura would be right there…with camera in hand.

  


Author's Note: Hmm…it's about that time to stir things up again. Next part, Madison runs into a huge roadblock. What is it? And will Sakura and Li expose themselves over it?

Any comments? It's been nothing like I've ever written. I'll admit that. So review below and tell me how I'm doing.


	5. Disaster at the Cafe

Author's Note: The search for Eriol continues. But this time, Madison will hit a roadblock. If you want to know what it is, then keep reading.

  


**Dateline: Friday 5:00 PM (17:00)**

Location: Camden Café

It was a long day so far. Madison felt like she scoured practically all of London, but nobody she encountered had any idea where Eriol was. She was hoping she could find him out in the street somewhere, but there was no such luck. Then it happened again. Madison's stomach growled.

So she went out to a quaint little café she found outside of Camden Market. It was definitely a higher quality place to eat. One other thing she noticed was how beautiful London looked from out there. So she chose to eat at a table outside. She sat down with her menu and put her purse on the chair next to her. Madison began to think about her trip to this point.

So far, Madison's search hadn't gone very well. And there was nothing that guaranteed her that she would find Eriol anytime soon. Maybe someone here would know, but Madison wasn't holding her breath. She was beginning to wonder why she went so far in the first place. Why did she go so far as to rush to England herself?

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I…_

Got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window…

And I can't see at all

And even if I could it'll all be gray,

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me, that it's not so bad,

It's not so bad…

Madison took out Eriol's picture again. That's why she came. She came to find the one she loved…no matter how long it took.

She was just about ready to order. But then something happened.

"Coming through! Hot soup! Out of the way! Hot soup! Oops!"

Someone tripped on their way to one of their tables. He didn't look like a waiter. In fact, he was an Italian-looking man with a leather jacket and a beret. He went stumbling forward until…

"AAH! Oh! My dress!"

…he fell, spilling the soup on Madison's dress. The entire front of her purple dress was soaked.

"Sorry, 'bout that," the man said in his Italian accent. "Let me help you with that, little lady."

The Italian man picked Madison up and grabbed a nearby napkin. He desperately tried to dry her off, but the damage was already done. She was soaked. When she finished with her meal, she'd have to end her search for the day. She couldn't run around London covered in chicken soup.

When he finished helping dry Madison off, the Italian man bowed his head and tipped his beret. "Please accept my apology, Miss. I can be a total klutz sometimes."

"It's…ok," Madison sighed. "Really."

The Italian tipped his hat again and walked away. This was certainly a mess. But she wouldn't let a stained dress ruin her meal. The dress would ruin things later.

  
  


Sakura couldn't believe what she just saw. She was sitting about three tables behind Madison and witnessed everything that happened. What made things worse was that Madison was completely oblivious to what happened.

"Li, did you see that?" Sakura asked.

"I saw it," Li huffed. "And he won't get away with it."

Li got up and started heading out. She admired him standing up for Madison, but the guy was long gone. Could he catch up to him?

Sakura looked back at Madison. She hoped that nothing bad would happen, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. Something bad WAS about to happen.

  
  


Madison hadn't eaten so much since she left Japan. The food at the Camden Café was to die for. She had almost forgotten everything that happened…until she felt her dress. The wetness was still there and the soup stain was clearly visible. Of course, there was no use in crying about it. She would just go back to the hotel and change. It was no big deal.

Just then, the waiter came up to her. "Madam, your bill."

Madison looked at the bill, and it was quite a hefty price tag. It was nothing she couldn't handle, though. She grabbed her purse and reached inside…and nearly turned white. She was petrified. She hoped this was just a nightmare, but it was really happening.

Her coin purse was gone. Madison had been robbed.

The waiter was getting impatient. "Madam, you do have the money, don't you?"

Madison gulped nervously. She didn't know what to say. She had just been robbed of her coin purse, which also contained her ATM card, her only source of money. Madison was broke and there was no way she could pay for her meal.

  
  


Sakura hung her head down as she watched Madison get confronted by the irate waiter. She had long since turned off the camera. There was no need for her to catch this embarrassing moment on tape. She felt so sorry for her best friend. This was the worst thing that could happen to her. Hopefully, things could get better. After all, Li got up and went right after the creep who stole Madison's coin purse.

At that moment, another waiter walked up to the disguised Sakura. "Madam, your bill."

Sakura looked at the bill and practically winced over the price. She was about to reach to pay for it…and nearly turned white. She just remembered that Li was holding all the money…and he was gone. He was out somewhere looking for the thief. Sakura was broke and there was no way she could pay for the meal.

The waiter huffed. "Do you have the money, Madam?"

Sakura looked up at the waiter nervously. "I'm sorry…I'm kind of short right now."

The waiter groaned. He slapped his forehead, just before he was approached by his colleague. It was the same waiter who had just taken Madison inside the restaurant.

"We've got another deadbeat," the first waiter said.

"Then she can join the other one," the second waiter responded. "She's already gotten started washing her share of dishes."

Sakura groaned. She did enough dishwashing at home. She knew she should've gotten some money from Li before he rushed off. Now she was stuck, but something worse popped into her head. She would be washing dishes…right alongside Madison. She was disguised, sure, but what if she recognized Sakura? Then there would be trouble. There was only one thing she could do that would ensure Madison wouldn't recognize her.

* * *

**Dateline: Friday 5:45 PM (17:45)**

Location: Lone alley in London

Li kept on following that thief down the street. He was a short little creep who wore a derby and a muscle shirt. Li didn't want to start anything now. There were too many people around. But this guy stole Madison's coin purse while her back was turned. Li wasn't about to let him get away with that.

Just then, the thief turned the corner into an alley. Li quietly crept in and sneaked behind a dumpster. This thief was waiting for someone, and that someone just came out of the shadows. Li immediately recognized him. It was the guy who spilled the soup on Madison. Was he in on this the whole time?

"I got it, Vito," the short thief cackled.

"See, I told you," Vito said. "We're good. We're very good. That's the third time this week we got someone with that whole soup spilling routine. See Mario, we got lucky to get one of those stupid tourists. So let's she what she has in here."

Vito and Mario began to look through Madison's coin purse. Li had seen enough. He walked out from behind the dumpster and approached the two thieves.

"Give it back!"

The two Italian thieves turned their heads towards Li. They weren't expecting someone to actually get the drop on them.

"What'd you say, you little meatball?" Vito demanded.

"You heard me!" Li growled. "Give me the purse!"

"Hey, Vito," Mario said. "This guy wants to move in on our racket."

"Yeah, well I got news for him," Vito said threateningly. "He ain't getting this purse without a fight. Hold my beret, Paisano. I'm about to kick the sauce out of a little meatball."

Mario cackled as he took the beret. "Reminds me of our days in Vienna. Go get him, Vito!"

Vito rushed Li, but Li was a much smarter fighter. He sidestepped the rushing Italian and Vito went crashing into a dumpster. He was unshaken, though. Vito grabbed a nearby trashcan lid and swung it right in Li's face. Li staggered back. Vito lifted the lid to swing again, but Li punched it right in the Italian's face.

Vito held his nose, but as Li approached to follow up, the Italian punched Li in the stomach. Li ducked down to one knee. Vito reached back for another big punch, but Li's quick reflexes took effect. He caught Vito's arm and flipped him over. He held on to Vito's arm and held it in a painful armlock.

"Give me the purse!" Li demanded.

Li looked out of the corner of his eye to see Mario coming up behind him. Li gave the smaller man a stiff sidekick, sending him to the ground. Li managed to maintain his grip on Vito's arm.

"I said GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Hold it right there!"

Li and the two thieves looked to their right to see that they weren't alone anymore. Someone else had crashed the party and it was…

"Police! You're all under arrest!"

* * *

**Dateline: Friday 5:45 (17:45)**

Location: Camden Café (The Kitchen)

Madison was ready to cry. This was the worst thing that could happen to her. All she had to survive on for her trip to England was her ATM card…and that was stolen. Not only could she not pay for her food, but also she still needed to pay if she wanted to stay an extra night at the hotel. She couldn't extend her stay without any money. Then she realized that that still wasn't the worst thing. Madison had only bought a one-way ticket to London. Without her ATM card, there was no way for her to get home. She was stuck in London.

She saw a few tears fall onto the plate in her hand. Madison was crying. And was there any reason not to? Her search for Eriol had taken a complete turn for the worst. Now Madison had to just worry about surviving.

"I got good news for you."

Madison turned around to see the waiter that put her in here. He still had that sneer on his face.

"You won't be alone," the waiter continued. "I've got another deadbeat right here."

Madison looked over to see another girl walk in. She had blonde hair, wore a big trench coat, and was about Madison's age. Something about her looked very familiar…as if Madison had seen this girl somewhere before. The girl walked next to Madison and sighed deeply. Madison tried to get a closer look at her.

What was so familiar about her?

  


Author's Note: Hmm…Madison's been robbed, Sakura's doing dishes, and Li's headed for the slammer. Yeah, I think I shook things up good. So what'll happen next? Will Madison recognize her best friend? And where will the search for Eriol take her next?

  


Any comments? Please review below and let me know.


	6. Who is that?

Author's Note: Let's take a brief look at what happened last time. Madison was robbed by two sneaky Italians. She was then unable to pay for her meal and was forced to wash dishes. She wasn't alone for long, though. Soon, a disguised Sakura joined her because she couldn't pay for her meal. Why? Because Li went off after the Italian thieves. But once a fight erupted, it was stopped by a cop who arrested everyone present. So where does everyone go from here?

  


**Dateline: Friday 7:00 PM (19:00)**

Location: Camden Café (The Kitchen)

Madison couldn't believe this was happening to her. This had to have been one of the worst days of her entire life. Her dress was covered in soup, her purse had been stolen, and now she was washing dishes. That didn't even cover the worst thing. Without her ATM card, Madison had no way to get home. And she still hadn't found Eriol.

There was only one comforting factor in all this. At least Madison wasn't washing dishes by herself. There was a girl her own age alongside her…someone who looked very familiar. She had blonde hair and was wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and an emerald heart brooch on her coat. More than that, though, she looked to be Japanese.

Madison decided to make conversation. "So you couldn't pay for your food, either, huh?"

The other girl didn't say anything. She must've been shy. Madison could have sworn she just saw her sweatdrop.

"Don't be shy," Madison smiled. "I won't bite. I couldn't exactly pay my own way, either. Except…I was robbed."

The other girl finally spoke up. "You were robbed?" Her voice was British, so she must've been of mixed origins. But her voice was also raspy. It sounded like she had something in her throat. She must've had a sore throat or something.

"Yeah. Some creep must've stolen my purse while my back was turned. I can't believe this happened. I would've never expected it. All I wanted was to find someone."

The shy girl spoke again. "You were looking for someone?"

"A boy. Someone I knew…from a long time ago. He lived in Japan for a while, and I really liked him. It wasn't until he left that I realized how much I loved him. Then finally…I decided to come look for him. But what was I thinking? I haven't been able to find him and I'm not sure if I'll ever find him. Why did I even come here in the first place? I'll never find my Eriol. I have no money, no hotel to go back to. And now…I have no way to get home."

Madison hung her head down and sobbed quietly. She began to see tears fall on the plate she was holding.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice sounded. "You'll find him."

Madison raised her head up and looked at the girl next to her. That voice was too familiar…and at that moment didn't sound British at all. She was getting very suspicious as to who this person was. Madison knew it couldn't be her, but she had to ask anyway.

"You…sound very familiar. Could you do me a favor?"

The girl was getting very nervous. "Um…w-what's that, luv?" Her accent had seemingly come back.

"Could you take your glasses off?"

The girl was getting very edgy, but then she complied. She removed her sunglasses. Madison expected to see a pair of emerald green eyes…but she didn't. This girl's eyes were blue.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Madison moaned. "I'm so embarrassed. I thought you were someone else. But…you can't be her. You have blonde hair and blue eyes…nothing like the person I thought you were."

"We all make mistakes, luv," the girl said. "Don't worry about it. You're probably just a little bit apprehensive. And who wouldn't be? It sounds like you've had a tough day."

"I have," Madison admitted. "It's been rough…but it doesn't matter. I can lose my purse. I can lose my way home. I can even sleep on the street. It won't matter to me. If I find Eriol, then it'll all be worth it."

"That's the spirit," the girl smiled. "Don't give up. I'm sure you'll find this Eriol of yours."

Madison suddenly got a glimmer of hope in her eye. "Maybe you've seen him." She pulled out his picture. It was still in her bigger purse. "He looks like this."

The girl frowned. "Don't know what to tell you, luv. I haven't seen him."

Madison hung her head down again. "Thanks, anyway."

"Cheer up, girl," the girl said. "Look at it this way. I think we might be finished."

Madison raised her head up abruptly again. She didn't realize it. She had been wallowing in her misery for so long that Madison didn't notice that all the dishes were washed.

"You're right!" Madison said cheerfully. "We're done!"

At least things were looking up momentarily. It was such a relief to able to talk to someone. This girl had a good ear. Why did she remind her of Sakura so much? Maybe she was just homesick. It had only been a day, and already Madison was beginning to yearn for home. Of course, England hadn't been without its charms. Madison already met some new people like Sydney and Chuck, Felix, and…this new girl.

"Hey, what's your…?"

Madison stopped. As soon as she turned to her left…the girl was gone.

  
  


Sakura wasted no time in getting out of the Camden Café and to an abandoned piece of the sidewalk. It was too much of a close call. Madison almost caught her. But her one ace in the hole prevailed. She reached into her eyes and took out her saving grace, stuffing them in her pocket.

"Blue contact lenses," Kero said from Sakura's pocket. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"I can't take any chances," Sakura replied. "We have to let Madison go through the whole trip with the idea that we're back home. But…I feel sorry for her, Kero. She's broke. She might have to sleep on the street tonight. And she doesn't have any money to get home. I want to do something…but I don't want Madison to know I'm here."

"Well, the kid's going after the guys who took her purse, right?" Kero pointed out.

"That was a few hours ago," Sakura sighed. "I'm getting worried. Do you think he's ok?"

Just then, the cell phone rang. Li had given Sakura the phone just before he left.

"That's probably him now," Kero said.

Sakura answered the phone. "Li? Is that you?"

_"Sakura? Where are you?"_

"Still at the Camden Café. Li Shoran, you didn't leave me any money! I had to wash dishes…with Madison!"

_"Uh, oh. She didn't recognize you, did she?"_

"No. I kept my cover the whole time."

_"I'm really sorry, Sakura. If it's any consolation, I haven't been doing much better."_

"Why not? Did you find the thieves?"

_"Um…you might say that."_

"Good. Did you get Madison's purse back?"

_"Uh…not exactly."_

"Huh? What do you mean? Li, where are you?"

_"Oh, man. How do I say this? Sakura, I'm in jail."_

"WHAT?! JAIL?! How did that happen?!"

_"Don't ask. Just come bail me out. I think I'm out of time for my one phone call. I'll talk to you later."_

"Li, wait…!"

Li hung up, leaving Sakura bewildered on the street. She left him alone for one second and then this happened. This whole idea was becoming more chaotic by the minute. Sakura would have to bail Li out…but she had no money. She would have to go back to…the hotel. Then it hit her. Sakura only had enough money to bail Li out of jail. She didn't have enough to pay for an extra night at the hotel. Like Madison, Sakura might also end up asleep on the street.

She groaned and headed for the hotel. If she was lucky, she would find Madison there, but taping the trip was fast becoming an afterthought. Now Sakura was just thinking about the chaotic situation she was in.

* * *

**Dateline: Friday 8:30 PM (20:30)**

Location: Jury's London Inn

Madison walked into the hotel and found the front desk. All she wanted to do was sit down. She had been walking for the last hour and her feet were killing her. She tried to go up to her room, but she didn't even get past the front desk when the clerk stopped her.

"Will you be staying the night, ma'am?"

Madison struggled to get the words out. "I…I…I…have no money."

The clerk looked coldly at her. "Then I suggest you get your things out of your room and LEAVE!"

Madison was almost in tears. The cold hand of reality slapped her in the face. She was stuck on the street. So she gave up and walked up the stairs to get her things.

* * *

**Dateline: Friday 8:45 PM (20:45)**

Location: Jury's London Inn

Sakura finally arrived at the hotel. She wanted to sit down. Her feet were killing her. But then the disguised Sakura gasped. Madison was coming down the stairs. She had obviously been crying and she had her luggage. She was leaving…no…she was being kicked out. Sakura felt so sorry for her.

But in the back of her mind, Sakura knew she was about to suffer the same fate. She had no money, with the exception of Li's bail money. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Madison was supposed to come to England, find Eriol, and love would prevail. Instead, things had gone completely awry. Somewhere inside, though, Sakura felt it wasn't over.

"Kero, get in Madison's bag."

"Huh? Sakura, are you sure this is the best time?"

"Just go, Kero! Hurry up!"

Sakura pulled Kero out of her pocket and tossed him towards Madison's bag while she wasn't looking. This wasn't over. Sakura wouldn't leave her best friend. She would still be there…even if she was technically supposed to be in Japan. Sakura had to keep an eye on her.

Kero slid into Madison's bag. Sakura slid behind a plant. Madison picked up her bags and slowly started walking out of the hotel. Sakura almost cried, but then she was approached by the clerk.

"I hope you have money for an extra night," he said.

"I'm sorry…but I have no money."

The clerk stared coldly at Sakura. "Then I suggest you get your things out of your room and LEAVE!"

Sakura was almost overtaken by the clerk's angry tone. She was almost ready to cry. But she held it in and slowly walked up the stairs to get her things. Sakura's night wasn't over. She still had to go bail out Li.

* * *

**Dateline: Friday 9:30 PM (21:30)**

Location: The streets of London

Madison had been wandering the streets for a while. She had nowhere to go, so she figured she could look around London. This trip had turned out so horribly. Without her coin purse, Madison was left without a hope in the world. She hated that person who stole her purse. She hoped that thief would get what he or she deserved.

Thus far, Madison had been humiliated, yelled at, and forced to sleep on the street. It couldn't get any worse. Then it did. A thunderclap sounded and it began to rain. Madison was completely overtaken by this. She sat down by a brick wall, brought her knees to her chest, bowed her head down and started weeping bitterly. She let it all out. The frustration and heartaches Madison experienced were all coming out in the form of tears.

But that's when she heard someone.

"Madison Taylor?"

Madison briefly paused the water works and looked up. She was surprised to see the craftsman, Felix. It had to be fate that he just happened to be passing by. Madison couldn't say anything. She was completely choked up.

"I couldn't help but notice you were walking with your bags," Felix said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Madison only shook her head. She still couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Well…would you like to stay with me?" Felix offered. "I really don't want you to stay the whole night on the street. It can get dangerous in London. Please…would you like stay at my place for the night…just until you find a place of your own?"

Madison sniffled again. She was almost crying tears of joy now. This kind stranger was offering to take her off the street. She got up and nodded.

"Thank you, Felix."

Felix smiled. "It's no problem, really. Let's go. The rain's starting to come down."

Madison smiled back and grabbed her bags. Something inside her told her this was an awkward situation. She was going to stay the night with a stranger. But...she sensed he had a good heart.

She could hardly think of that, though. She just wanted to get some shelter.

  


Author's Note: Come back tomorrow. Something happens that will impact the search for Eriol. And will Sakura bail Li out of jail?

Any comments? I really want to know. So review below and tell me what you think.


	7. A Night in a Strange Place

Author's Note: The London hotels can be cruel. Last time, both Madison and Sakura were tossed on the street. While Sakura looks to go bail out Li, Madison wandered the streets alone…until Felix approached her and opened his place to her. What'll happen there that will end up impacting the whole search?

  


**Dateline: Friday 11:00 PM (23:00)**

Location: Felix's house

Madison walked into the dark house. At least it was dark until Felix turned on the lights. The first thing she noticed was how neat he managed to keep this place. The three-bedroom house was practically spotless.

"I…know it doesn't look too good," Felix stuttered, "but this was kind of short notice."

"No, it's ok," Madison said softly. "It's nice. I..."

"FELIX!"

That loud voice startled Madison and Felix seemed to know who it was from his deep sigh. Someone else came out of one of the bedrooms. It was a longhaired man about a few years older than Felix and Madison.

"Felix, who is this?" he demanded.

"Nick, please," Felix pleaded. "Let me just tell you over here." He glanced over at Madison. "Please…feel free to sit down. I'll be right with you."

Felix and the older Nick walked into one of the apartment's bedrooms. Madison took a seat on the couch, but couldn't help but hear the conversation.

"What's the idea, Felix? What're you doing bringing strangers in here?"

"Please, Nick. She was out on the street. She had nowhere to go. Can't she stay the night?"

"You don't know anything about her! I know you're my brother and everything, but I didn't think you were this stupid! What if she robs us blind?"

"She won't. She's not like that. She's just a poor girl who's down on her luck. Trust me. She'll only stay the night. All she wants is to find someone."

"Let her stay with that someone, then."

"She hasn't found him, yet. Come on, Nick. Let her stay here, please. Can't you find it in your heart to help this poor girl."

Nick hesitated. "Fine. But just for tonight. You'd better know what you're doing, Felix! Jeez, I swear you're too trusting sometimes."

"Thank you, Nick. You won't regret this."

"I'd better not."

Madison was feeling a little nervous. It was evident that she wouldn't be a very popular houseguest. She wasn't wanted…not by the older guy, anyway. After that conversation, Felix stuck his head out of the bedroom door.

"You must be tired, Madison. Bring your bags in here. I'll let you have my room for the night."

Madison smiled warmly and picked up her bags. As she walked up to Felix's bedroom, Madison reached up and kissed the kind boy on the cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Dateline: Friday 11:00 PM (23:00)**

Location: London Precinct

It took Sakura a while to get to the precinct. For one thing, she had to find out where it was. Then she also realized that she didn't have cab fare, so she had to walk. Finally, she made it. Looking around, Sakura nervously approached the front desk.

"Um…hi…I need to bail someone out."

The officer nonchalantly drank his coffee. "Name?"

"Li Shoran."

The officer's cocky expression faded. "Oh, the Shoran kid. Yeah, I'll take you to him. Come this way."

The officer led Sakura into the nearby holding cells, where Sakura could see Li. He was sitting in solitude behind the cold prison bars. Then his expression brightened at the sight of Sakura. He ran up to the bars and Sakura did the same.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Li sighed in relief.

"How did you even get in here, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later…as soon as we get back to the hotel."

Sakura hung her head down. "We…don't exactly have a hotel to go back to."

"Are you serious?" Li asked. "What happened?"

"I couldn't pay for it," Sakura answered. "It was a choice between staying another night and bailing you out. I couldn't afford both."

"That's my fault," Li admitted. "I should have left you some money. This could have turned out bad."

"You don't know the half of it," Sakura frowned. She looked up at the officer. "Can we go?"

The officer opened the cell and let Li out. Sakura tried to walk out, but Li stood there for a moment. He walked over to another cell. Sakura walked to that cell and gasped. She recognized the men in that cell. One of them was that creep who stole Madison's purse. The other one was the guy who spilled soup on Madison. Somehow, Sakura could feel that he was in on this, too.

Li smirked. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

The big guy in the leather beret stomped over to the bars. "This ain't over, you little pepperoni!" He took an angry swipe through the bars. "I'll get out of here, you'll see! And then…you're mine!"

"Somehow, I doubt that," Li said nonchalantly. He turned to Sakura. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute, Li!" Sakura suddenly remembered. She ran over to the officer. "Was there a small coin purse lost?"

"Is it yours?" the officer asked.

"Not…exactly. It belongs to my best friend."

"Can you identify it?"

"It's a small, black coin purse with an ATM card under the name 'Madison Taylor'."

"Anything else?"

Sakura's face brightened. "I can identify the inscription! It says, 'Merry Christmas, Madison. From Sakura and Li.'"

The officer walked over to his desk and reached for the purse. He then looked at the inscription on the inside. "That's what it says. I guess I can let you leave with it."

Sakura smiled. She took the purse and walked up to Li. "I got it! I got the purse back!"

Li grinned and took the purse. He walked back to the thieves' cell. "Well, how 'bout that? I told you guys I'd get the purse back. See ya."

Li turned to walk away, while the irate Italian tried to take another angry swipe at Li. He was fuming and his friend couldn't calm him down.

"I'm gonna get you, kid! You haven't heard the last of me! When I get out of here, I'm making lasagna out of you, I swear!"

He sounded so angry and determined. It began to scare Sakura. "Li? Don't you…?"

Li cut her off. "Don't worry about him. How's he going to get out of jail, anyway? I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

Sakura had her doubts. In the back of her mind, this angry Italian scared her and she feared for Li's safety. But Li felt confident, so why shouldn't she?

"So are you going to tell me how you winded up in here in the first place?" Sakura asked.

Li sighed deeply. "If you say so."

* * *

**Dateline: Saturday 4:30 AM (04:30)**

Location: Felix's house

Madison was wide-awake. It wasn't that Felix's bed was uncomfortable. He was so kind to lend it to her while he slept on the couch. But it did her no good. She couldn't sleep. The rain had stopped. At least the next day of her search wouldn't be marred by rain. Yes…the next day…

Madison had no clue where to go next. She was out of ideas. And without any money whatsoever, Madison had just about hit rock bottom. It was all so much to bear. She almost felt like giving up on her search and going home. But she didn't have money for a ticket. She couldn't go home. Madison sighed. She didn't know what to do anymore.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I…_

Got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window…

And I can't see at all

And even if I could it'll all be gray,

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me, that it's not so bad,

It's not so bad…

Madison reached into her purse, sitting at the side of her bed, and took out Eriol's picture again. It still remained her one source of hope. But that hope was diminishing by the minute…

****CRASH****

That sound made Madison sit up and take notice. She looked outside of Felix's room to see a light on in another room. Madison got to her feet, put a robe over her nightgown, gathered her slippers, and slowly walked towards the light. She walked through the hallway, coming closer to the light until she could finally see why that light was on.

It was Felix. He was inside the room, which appeared to be a workstation. It was evident by the heating kiln, shears, paint cans, brushes, and all the other tools that would be seen in the workplace of a master craftsman. He looked to be putting the finishing touches on a few of his crafts. Quietly, Madison walked in, but not quietly enough for Felix not to notice her.

"I'm sorry, Madison," Felix apologized. He picked up the shards of a broken statuette. "This little one got away from me."

"It's ok, Felix," Madison assured him. "I…was already awake. It's no big deal. …So…do you always work this early?"

Felix chuckled. "Only when I can't get any sleep. It always helps me to relieve my stress."

Madison's curiosity was overtaking her. "Do…you need any help?"

Felix smiled warmly. "Sure. I'd like that."

  
  


Kero wasn't getting much sleep. But when he saw Madison walk out of the room, he knew this was his chance. He crawled out of Madison's bag and flew inconspicuously towards the nearest phone. He knocked the phone off the hook and dialed the number. The phone rang a few times, and then someone finally picked up. It was Sakura.

_"Kero? Is that you?"_

"Sakura? Where are you?"

_"We're…at a Comfort Inn. It's the only other place around. Of course, I had to bail out Li first. The question is, where are you?"_

Kero gave all the details information, including the address. And in exchange, Sakura told Kero every bit of her night, which included the sour exchange between Li and the Italian thieves. They had been through a lot that night, but it looked like a new day was about to dawn.

"So you guys will be here?" Kero asked.

_"We'll be there in the morning. Just hang in there, Kero."_

The phone hung up and Kero was left to think about what would happen next. In the meantime, though, Kero just crept behind the couch.

* * *

**Dateline: Saturday 7:00 AM (07:00)**

Location: Felix's house

"And…finished!"

Madison looked on in awe at the finished product. The two brooches looked so beautiful. They were of two white doves that looked like they could to life at any given moment.

"They're…so…so…" Madison paused. The beauty of these brooches was indescribable.

"I was hoping you'd like them," Felix smiled. "Because…they're for you."

Madison gasped at that sudden realization. "…For me?"

Felix nodded. "One's for you…and one's…for the guy you're looking for. These two brooches are symbols of love. They're symbols I wish for you to share with that special guy you're looking for."

Madison didn't know what to say. There was no reason for this boy to go out of his way for her, yet he had. He was so kind.

"Thank you…so much. I just love them. But…"

Silence.

"But what?" Felix asked.

"I don't know what I'll do with this other half," Madison sighed. "It seems so hopeless right now. I don't know if I'll be able to find Eriol. I don't even know where to try anymore."

There were no words exchanged after that, until Felix saw someone out in the seemingly distant hallway. "Hey, Nick!"

Felix's brother, Nick, was wandering the hallway. As soon as he heard Felix call him, he came into the workstation.

"What is it, Felix?" he asked sourly.

"I have a question for you," the craftsman stated. He looked at Madison and without exchanging words, she knew what he wanted. She handed him Eriol's picture. "Have you seen this guy around?"

Nick took the picture and examined it closely. "Actually…I have."

Those words nearly knocked Madison over. She felt like hugging that complete stranger. Somebody had finally seen her Eriol. She finally had a clue.

"Where'd you see him, Nick?" Felix asked.

"He was walking out by Hyde Park," the brother answered. "Of course, I don't know if he'll be back. Is there something I should know, Felix?"

"I-I'm looking for him," Madison said nervously. "You…didn't see which way he was heading?"

"I'm sorry," Nick shrugged. "Can't help you."

Madison sighed and looked out the window. The sun had risen and Madison knew what that meant.

"It's morning," she said. "I have to go."

"Won't you have breakfast before you leave?" Felix asked.

Madison beamed. "Thank you. I will."

Madison took that opportunity to walk out into the hallway. As she headed towards Felix's room, she looked at Eriol's picture again. She wasn't much closer to finding him, but at least one thing was clear.

Eriol was in London. And as long as he was there, Madison would keep on searching for him.

  


Any comments? Maybe it wasn't the impact I had in mind, but the story will begin to pick up in the next few parts. So review below and let me know how I'm doing.


	8. There he is!

Author's Note: As vague as it might have been, Madison got a clue as to where Eriol was last seen. So will Madison follow up on it? And will Sakura and Li be right behind her?

  


**Dateline: Saturday 8:00 AM**

Location: Felix's house

After a filling breakfast, Madison packed her bags again and proceeded to move on her way. But just as she was about to exit, Felix stopped her.

"Wouldn't…you rather leave your bags here?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm coming back," Madison told him.

"I wouldn't want you to lug those loads around," Felix clarified. "Unless of course, you're leaving on a plane home soon."

Madison had nearly forgotten about that. "No…not anytime soon. I…I'm just not sure I should."

"Please, Madison. I've opened my home up to you last night. You can trust me."

Madison couldn't argue too much with that point. This nice boy she had just met a few days ago had done so much for her. She had to be able to trust him by now.

"And…" he continued, "if you don't find a place to stay tonight, you can come back here. After all, you did tell me you were robbed yesterday."

Madison remembered that and she smiled at the kind offer. "Thank you for everything, Felix. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Later it is. Good luck."

Madison left her bags and went on her way. She thought about scouring London again, which didn't seem like a bad idea. The only difference in the plan would come later that night. The only lead she had was that Eriol was at Hyde Park. She hoped to be able to find him there, if she didn't find him sooner.

  
  


Sakura and Li stood behind a nearby tree. They still had their trench coats and sunglasses, but Sakura had tinkered with their disguises. Li was now wearing a slicked black wig, worthy of John Travolta. Sakura was now wearing a blonde wig, styled like Olivia Newton-John. Sakura only wished they both had leather jackets to complete the Grease ensemble.

Of course, all that mattered to Sakura was waiting for Madison. She had the video camera ready to tape her next move. The only thing that was bothering her was that her best friend's coin purse was in her pocket. Sakura was aching for an idea to get Madison her purse without being seen.

Just then, Madison came out of the house Kero told her about. She didn't have her bags, which made Sakura wonder where Kero was. Then she found him. The little guardian beast was slowly making his way out of the house and behind a bush. Sakura nodded to Li. He knew what to do.

As Madison passed by, Sakura turned the camera on and followed her best friend's move. Meanwhile, Li walked over to the bush and picked up Kero. When Li caught up to Sakura, Kero flew into her pocket. Then the chase was on again. Sakura and Li started following Madison, occasionally ducking behind the crowd and a few trees so as to not be seen.

Sakura only wondered where her friend was going next.

* * *

**Dateline: Saturday 10:00 AM (10:00)**

Location: London Precinct

Vito paced around impatiently in his cell. He had already spent a night in this cell and he was ready to tear his hair out. His companion, Mario, wasn't much help, either. He was sitting on his bunk, playing the theme of 'The Godfather' on his harmonica.

"Jeez Mario, cessare la musica already!" Vito growled. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Vito. Hey, how long do we think we're gonna be here?"

"We were supposed to be out a few hours ago! Where's he at, Mario? You'd think he'd have gotten the message already."

As if on cue, the officer from the front desk came into the holding cells. "You two are out. You made bail."

"Hey, Vito!" Mario cackled. "We're out! He actually came!"

"Yeah, I noticed that," Vito muttered.

The two Italians walked out of their cell and met up with their benefactor. It was a seven-foot tall Italian man with an extra large leather jacket, a short haircut, and a leather beret. Vito and Mario knew who it was.

"It's about time, Ox!" Vito shouted. "What kept you?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Vito," the calm Ox said. "I was a little busy. Besides, didn't you guys enjoy a night in jail?"

"What do you think?" Mario growled. "Man, this is unbelievable! How much of our money did you spend on our bail, Ox?"

"All of it," he said calmly.

Mario threw his hands up in frustration. "So all our hard work here was for nothing! By now, everybody probably knows we're pickpockets! There's nothing else we can do! What do we do, Ox?"

Ox nonchalantly took a bite out of his croissant. "I hear Manchester's nice this time of year."

Mario suddenly cheered up and laughed. "Yeah, cool! We are SO there! What do you say, Vito?"

Vito fiercely walked up to Mario until he was standing nose-to-nose with him. "We ain't going anywhere!"

Ox separated the two. "What do you mean, Vito? You know our situation. Our opportunities in London have expired. We can't stay here."

"No, this ain't about robbery," Vito told the two. "This is about pride!"

Mario knew where his comrade was going with this. "Hey, Vito. You mean…?"

"That kid humiliated us," Vito continued. "He's the reason we got thrown in the clink in the first place. And I ain't letting him get away with that. Besides…we have a fight we never finished. So we're going to finish what we started."

"Do you even have any idea where to look, Vito?" Ox asked, taking another bite out of his croissant.

"I don't know yet," Vito admitted. "But we'll find him. He can't have gone too far. And when we do find him…it's payback time!"

* * *

**Dateline: Saturday 7:00 PM (19:00)**

Location: Hyde Park

Madison just arrived at Hyde Park after a day of wandering around London. There wasn't much to do…or much to eat. All Madison had on her were a few apples she bought a few days ago. She still didn't have any money. She was starting to believe there would be only one way to get home. She would have to call home…but then she remembered…she couldn't even do that. She wouldn't be able to pay for the phone call. Madison truly was stuck.

But there would be one good thing to hopefully come out of this entire trip. Madison wanted what she came for. She wanted to find her lost love, Eriol. And her next step was to follow-up on that lead. She wanted to check out Hyde Park.

She sat on a park bench and took a rest. Madison had been walking all day. So she just sat down on a bench under a tree and looked at the passing crowd, trying to see if Eriol was among them.

  
  


For the most part, Sakura had most of Madison's day on tape. There was one thing she didn't manage to do, though. She didn't see the opening she was looking for. Sakura was waiting the whole day for a chance to get Madison's purse back to her. But now it looked like she finally had an opportunity.

"Li, this is perfect," Sakura grinned. "Now I'll be able to get Madison's purse to her."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Li asked.

"Leave that to Kero."

"Huh?" the guardian beast piped up. "Haven't I done enough already?"

"No!" Sakura snapped. She handed Kero Madison's coin purse. "Make sure nobody sees you and fly up on top of the tree. Once you're up there, drop Madison's purse right next to her and hide. Madison will never know."

Kero seemed a little reluctant, but an encouraging smile from Sakura coaxed him on. Kero crawled on the ground, making his way past a bundle of bushes. As soon as he found the tree, he flew up to a high branch. So far, Sakura was getting all this on tape. She watched as Kero walked across a branch with the coin purse. He braced himself…and dropped the coin purse…which landed right on top of Madison's head.

Sakura kept the camera rolling. It was time to catch Madison's reaction.

  
  


Something fell hard on top of Madison's head. She didn't know what it was, but she looked down and saw a very familiar coin purse. She bent down and picked it up. It did look very familiar, but it couldn't be. Then Madison opened up the coin purse and looked at the inscription and her ATM card. It was her coin purse. Madison had her coin purse back.

Instantly, her troubles were over. She had her money back. Now she could pay for her way back to Japan. Madison was ecstatic.

But she didn't know what to make of this. She looked up and saw no one hanging on the tree. How her purse fell on top of her, she had no clue. Madison just got up and started walking. It was a strange occurrence to say the least. She just thought about how this happened.

  
  


Sakura kept following Madison through Hyde Park. Her friend wasn't leaving and Sakura assumed that Madison had a good feeling about Hyde Park. Madison was looking around, surrounded by the large crowd. It was a moment worthy of a blockbuster movie. A love-struck girl looks out into a strange place, not knowing where to go next…and Sakura was all getting it on tape. Just then, she felt a tugging on her arm.

"Not now, Li."

"Sakura, I think you should see this."

"Hold on, Li. This is a great shot."

"Sakura, you've got to see this."

"Wait. I just need Madison to hold that pose."

"Sakura, LOOK!"

"What IS IT?!"

Sakura turned around and gasped. She couldn't believe it. Walking through the crowd behind her…was Eriol. She immediately recognized the British boy and he was heading in the opposite direction. Madison was completely oblivious to it. But Sakura couldn't tell her; she'd expose herself. But she had to do something. Madison's lost love was getting away and she had no idea he was even there. Then Sakura got a brainstorm.

"Li! Kero! Follow him! And no matter what happens, DON'T LOSE HIM! I'll stay here with Madison. Call me later, but go NOW!"

Kero flew into Li's pocket and they were off. Li tried to make his way inconspicuously through the crowd, following Eriol. Meanwhile, Sakura saw Madison still looking in front of her. Sakura groaned. If only her friend knew. But she'd stick with Madison. Li and Kero would find out where Eriol was staying. And when they did, Sakura would have to think of a way to lure Madison there.

But until Li and Kero checked in with her, Sakura would just keep following Madison…and taping her search.

* * *

**Dateline: Saturday 7:20 PM (19:20)**

Location: Street outside of Hyde Park

Li managed to keep up the pace. He still maintained a good visual on Eriol. This was it. The British boy had finally been found. Li couldn't help but notice how much he had grown up. He saw Eriol turn the corner and Li followed.

Everything was going great. Sakura's plan was going perfectly. That is…until Li crossed the front of an alley.

Li was immediately pulled in by a pair of hands. Those hands suddenly ripped Li's wig off and gripped him by his jacket. Li gasped when he saw who it was. It was Vito. The vicious Italian had found him and he wasn't alone. The thief, Mario, was at his side, as well as a seven-foot tall man.

"How's it going, Rigatoni? It's payback time!"

  


Author's Note: D'oh! They were so close. So now what happens? Will Li be able to fend off a three-way assault? Will Madison ever find Eriol? Will ANYONE find Eriol again? Come back next time and find out.

  


Of course…while you all wait, please review and tell me how I'm doing.


	9. A fight and an ultimate plan

Author's Note: Last time, we had our first Eriol sighting. But it wasn't by Madison; it was by Li and Sakura. Sakura stayed behind to tape Madison, while Li and Kero kept an eye on Eriol. But as Li tried to keep up, he was pulled in by the three Italian thugs, who had revenge on their minds. So what happens now?

  


**Dateline: Saturday 7:30 PM (19:30)**

Location: Alley outside of Hyde Park

Li couldn't believe this was happening. Last time he saw Vito and Mario, they were behind bars where they belonged. Somehow, though, these two creeps got out and it was probably because this big guy bailed them out. And they had Li cornered in an alley.

"You know, I was pretty angry earlier," Vito said. "I was so mad, that all I wanted was to turn your face into ravioli. But I've had a chance to cool off. So now, I'm giving you a chance to apologize for offending me and having me thrown in the clink. What do you say, kid?

Li had only one answer for him. He fearlessly spit in the Italian's face.

Vito shrugged and wiped the spit off his face. "Wrong answer, kid." Then he gave Li a fierce punch in the stomach, sending him to his knees. "I'm going to enjoy this."

  
  


Kero flopped out of Li's pocket. The kid was about to get beaten up. His instincts told him to immediately go get Sakura. The kid wouldn't be able to take a three-man beating. He was in a lot of trouble. But instead, Kero got another idea.

While the Italians were focused on Li, Kero flew away. He turned the alley's corner and saw Eriol walking down the street. Kero then saw another perfect convenience. Eriol had a shopping bag. So Kero crawled along the edge of the buildings until he saw Eriol stop at a red light. Kero then flopped into Eriol's bag. He was set. Kero would be able to keep track of Eriol and where he was going.

But Kero felt a little guilty. He left Shoran to get a beating. Was he doing the right thing?

  
  


Li took another kick to the ribs. Vito was relentless. Li was nearly coughing up blood. He already had a broken nose. So far, it had been a one-sided battle. But Li was about to change that.

Vito tried to kick Li again, but Li caught the Italian's leg and tripped him up. Mario tried to help his fallen comrade, but Li kicked him in the stomach. As Vito got up, Li continued his assault with repeated blows to the chest and stomach, culminating in a flying kick to the face. Vito fell, but it wasn't over. Li was picked up from behind by the huge seven-foot individual. The big guy had Li by the arms.

"Hey, this kid can fight, Vito," he said calmly.

Vito picked himself up and stormed towards Li. "Too bad it's his last fight! Hold him for me, Ox!"

Li saw what was coming. He reared up his legs and let out a furious double kick that knocked Vito down. Then Li kicked backwards, nailing the big Ox right between the legs. Ox released his grip and held his groin in pain. Li picked up a trashcan and swung it horizontally, striking Ox across the face and knocking the big man down. Mario tried to rush in, but Li tossed him right on top of Ox and they both fell to the ground.

Li momentarily had the advantage until something wooden struck him in the back of the head. He fell in a heap and looked up to see Vito holding a two-by-four. Li had released a new rage in the Italian, for Vito had been bleeding from the mouth.

"You've got guts, kid," Vito huffed. "But you see, you can't win. You never could. That's why you should have just stayed out of our business. Now it's time for me to finish this."

Vito reared back with the two-by-four, but someone came up behind him. That person struck Vito in the head with a glass object, leaving the Italian unconscious on the ground. The person came out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a black-haired boy with a ponytail and a black apron. Li recognized him. It was the boy who sold him the brooch.

The boy shook his head. "Waste of a perfectly good glass fish. Spent hours on that. Are you all right?"

The boy reached his hand out and helped Li to his feet. He looked down at the fallen Vito and realized just how close he was to near-death. He owed a lot to this boy.

Of course, Li didn't show it. "I could've had him."

"You probably could have," the boy shrugged. "Look, we'd better get out of here. And I'm already late. I should've been home about an hour ago. Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Li sighed. He reached for a handshake. "Hey…thanks. What's your name?"

The boy accepted the handshake. "Felix. And you're very welcome. Don't worry about it."

Li knew he had seen him somewhere, but Felix obviously didn't recognize him. Then again, how could he? Could he really remember every customer he ever met? Li just shook his hand and walked back out of the alley. To his dismay, Eriol has long since been out of sight. What would Sakura say? Then Li felt around his jacket. He suddenly realized something.

Kero was gone.

* * *

**Dateline: Saturday 8:00 PM**

Location: ???

As soon as he felt no movement, Kero jumped out of the bag and rushed behind the nearest couch. He took a peek outside the couch to see that Eriol hadn't noticed him. Kero also noticed what a nice place this was, but he also noticed the front door ajar. He looked out the front door and saw another door across the hallway. This was an apartment building.

Then Kero found his chance to escape. Eriol walked into his bedroom. He was out of sight. So Kero quickly flew out of the bag and out the front door. As soon as he was out, Kero looked back one more time. He saw the room number. It was Room 6.

Then Kero looked to his left to see just what he was looking for. It was the exit. Kero flew out and looked at the number painted on the sidewalk. When he saw that, he looked up at the sign under the traffic light. Now Kero knew where he was. The street looked very familiar. Then it hit him.

It was the same street where the Comfort Inn was located. All Kero had to do was fly down the street and get to the inn without being seen.

So Kero began moving down that street, all the while keeping in mind the address of Eriol's apartment.

* * *

**Dateline: Saturday 10:00 PM (22:00)**

Location: Comfort Inn

Sakura walked into the apartment room, feeling tired. She managed to follow Madison all the way back to the place she was staying. She must've gone back there to regroup after coming up empty at Hyde Park. But if only she knew what she missed. Eriol and Madison were literally inches away from each other, yet they weren't aware of it.

Putting her camera down, Sakura walked into the bathroom to wash her face. But as she dried herself off, she heard someone walk through the front door. Sakura was almost fuming. It couldn't be him. He was supposed to be following Eriol, not coming back to the hotel.

"Li Shoran, that better not be you!!"

Sakura stomped out of the bathroom…and gasped at what she saw. It was Li all right. But he looked like he had just been in a fight. He was clutching his ribs and was bleeding from what had to be a broken nose.

"Oh my God! Li, what happened?"

Sakura sat Li down on the bad and tried to lay him down. She was extra careful not to hurt him or agitate his ribs.

Li coughed. "Remember when I told you we wouldn't be seeing those two Italian guys again?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently, they didn't agree with me. We got into it in the middle of an alley…just like last time."

"Only this time, there wasn't anyone to stop you guys," Sakura cut him off. "Li, I'm so sorry. Just lie down and rest."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Um…you didn't by any chance see which way Eriol was headed, did you?"

If Li was on his feet, he'd have fallen over anime-style. But instead he just moaned. "I'm sorry. I couldn't exactly see where he was going. Maybe if I had been paying attention in between shots to my ribs."

"I'm sorry. I guess it was too much to ask. Maybe Kero saw something. Where is he?"

Li sat up. "He's not here? I thought he was with you."

Sakura was getting concerned. "You mean you don't have him?"

"He flew off while I was getting beat up!" Li growled. "I thought he was getting help! That stupid stuffed animal! Wait 'til I get my hands on him!"

A voice sounded from outside the hotel window. "You won't have to wait too long, kid."

Sakura and Li glanced at the open window. Kero was flying by the windowsill and flew inside. Li tried to lunge for the guardian beast, but fell back, clutching his ribs.

"You ditched me!" Li shouted. "How could you do that to me, Kero?!"

Kero shook his head. "Sorry, kid. I thought you could handle yourself back there. All I wanted was to do what Sakura asked of me. And I did. While you were getting beat up, I flew into Eriol's bag and followed him home."

Sakura's face brightened. "Kero! You found Eriol! Where is he?!"

"He lives down the street," Kero answered. "Kind of ironic. He was so close to us, yet we were looking so far. I was wondering if I was doing the right thing by ditching the kid, but from the look on your face, Sakura, I can tell I did just fine."

Sakura's smile suddenly faded as she turned back to the aching Li. "I'm sorry this happened, Li. How did you get away?"

"I had a little help," Li groaned. "I wouldn't be here if someone hadn't helped me. Luckily, a guy came up behind that Vito guy and shattered a glass fish over his head. He said his name was Felix."

Kero gasped and suddenly flew up to Li's face. "Did you say Felix? What did he look like?"

Li paused to think about that. "He was…wearing a black apron…and he wore his black hair in a ponytail. He looked to be about our age. And he was the same guy who sold me your brooch, Sakura."

"It's him!" Kero piped up. "That's the guy Madison stayed with last night!"

Sakura's ears were burning. "What was that, Kero?"

"It was the guy Madison stayed with last night," he repeated. "He picked her up off the street and let her stay at his place."

"And…she left her bags there," Sakura remembered. "So she had to go back…and since she has nowhere to stay…she'll probably be staying there again…tonight…and probably tomorrow night." A smile slowly formed on Sakura's face. It was starting to get wider. "This is perfect!"

Li was curious. "You sound like you have an idea, Sakura."

"I don't just have an idea," she said. "I have THE idea. This one's going to reunite Madison and Eriol for sure!"

Li sat up again. "What do you have in mind?"

Sakura was ready to begin explaining her elaborate plan. This plan would ultimately end in Madison finally finding Eriol. Sakura almost couldn't believe herself. This scheme was worthy of Eriol.

"We start tomorrow. As soon as we get up…"

  


Author's Note: Plan? What plan? Sakura obviously has something in mind. What will she do and will it end in what we've all waited for? Come back tomorrow and see how it all goes.

Any comments? It's almost over. Review below and tell me how I'm doing.


	10. Thank God I finally found you!

Author's Note: Thus far, Madison hasn't had much luck in her search for Eriol. But is her luck about to change thanks to Sakura?

  


**Dateline: Sunday 8:00 AM (08:00)**

Location: Outside Felix's house

Sakura just sat patiently behind a tree and waited for Madison to walk out of Felix's house. If she was indeed staying there, then she'd be out soon. Her plan was foolproof. All she needed was for Madison to get out of the house. She was anxiously waiting, while Li was fidgeting around next to her.

"Will you calm down?" Sakura snapped.

"I can't help it," Li shot back. "These bandages itch."

Sakura couldn't do anything about that. Li was stuck with bandages wrapped around his ribs after he was assaulted by a trio of thuggish Italian thieves. Those bandages really limited his movement and his disguise didn't make things any less painful. But he had to be out there today. Li was a very important part of Sakura's plan.

Then it happened. Madison was walking out. She didn't have her bags, just like last time. So she was obviously going to return. As her best friend walked out, Sakura turned on her camera and was set to follow her. But before she did, she glanced at Li.

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now hurry up! Madison's getting away!"

Sakura turned back around and saw her friend nearly turn the corner. Before she did, Sakura was off and running…with her camera in hand. Of course, Madison had no idea what was in store for her today. If Sakura had her way, Madison would be seeing Eriol this very night.

* * *

**Dateline: Sunday 10:00 AM (10:00)**

Location: Camden Market

Li bided his time as Felix set up shop as usual. He didn't want to rush this, but he also thought about what he'd say. He had to do this perfectly, otherwise he might risk getting himself exposed. So when he thought of the perfect way to get this done, he walked over to the booth.

"Hey, remember me?"

Felix looked back and grinned. "Yeah, I remember you! Um…you feeling any better?"

"It still hurts," Li answered. "I owe you one. Actually…that's two I owe you. I owe you for selling me that brooch."

"No problem. It's my job."

"It was so perfect. My girlfriend loved it. You know what I mean, right? You have a special someone in your life?"

Felix shook his head. "No…actually, I don't."

"Really? I heard someone was staying at your house…a girl."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that?"

"The word's been around," Li responded. "They keep saying they found a girl coming your way every night. So who is she?"

Felix was starting to get a little upset. "Not that it's any of your business, but her name's Madison. She was on the street with nowhere to go, so I let her stay with me. We're just friends, in case you were thinking any different."

"So how long is she staying with you?"

"Until she finds the one she's looking for."

"Well, who's she looking for?"

"She's…looking for a guy…again, not that it's any of your business."

"Come on, Felix," Li coaxed. "We're friends now, aren't we? I mean, I feel like I owe you a favor. So let me help you find this guy that Madison's looking for."

Felix thought about that offer. "Well…I guess there's no harm in that. I don't think Madison's tried you yet. Uh…look, she gave me an extra picture of the guy, just to help her out. Maybe you can help me. Have you seen a guy who looks like this?"

Felix showed Li a picture of Eriol he had. Li grinned. This was all going perfectly.

"You know something, Felix? I think I have."

* * *

**Dateline: Sunday 6:00 PM (18:00)**

Location: Outside Felix's house

Sakura got that fateful call just a few minutes ago. Everything had gone as planned and Felix was on his way back to his house. So Sakura tried to beat him there. When she got there, she found Li waiting by what had to be their special tree by now. What made things even better was that Felix was waiting outside his house. He was waiting for Madison to come back and was assumedly ready to give her the good news.

Then Sakura saw her coming. Madison was walking up to Felix's house, looking despondent. She looked like she was beginning to lose hope. But Felix had a big smile on his face. So did Sakura. She had the camera ready to roll.

  
  


Madison didn't know what else to do. She spent this entire weekend scouring the remainder of London, with no sign of her beloved Eriol anywhere. She didn't know what else to do. For the first time since she got to England, Madison was ready to admit defeat. She was starting to realize how stupid this was. What made her think she could just find one person out of millions of other people in a place as big as London?

Then she raised her head to see Felix. He had a great big smile on his face. At least he was in a good mood.

"You look cheerful," Madison said sadly. "What's up?"

"I have great news," Felix grinned.

Then the next words to come out of Felix's mouth changed everything. They were the words that Madison had been waiting to hear since she first got here.

"I know where Eriol is."

That's when Madison lost it. She completely jumped eagerly all over Felix. She was literally shaking the man out of pure excitement. She didn't care. All she wanted to hear right now was what he knew.

"Where is he, Felix? Where is he? Please tell me! Tell me where my Eriol is! PLEASE!!"

"Madison, settle down," Felix stuttered. "I'll tell you if you just calm down."

Felix held Madison's arms in an attempt to keep her calm…and standing rather than jumping. That was all Madison needed. But the excitement was still there. She felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. She wanted to know where her lost love was.

"All right," Felix sighed. "Now that we're all calm, I'll tell you everything. He lives…"

* * *

**Dateline: Sunday 8:00 PM (20:00)**

Location: Eriol's apartment

"You're sure this is the place, Kero?"

"Of course I'm sure," Kero answered confidently. "Eriol lives behind this door. Trust me. I'd think you'd have a lot more faith in me, Sakura. I mean, after all, I led us through that shortcut, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Li said dryly. "You just had to make me climb a wall in this condition."

Sakura tried to comfort Li. "The important thing is, we got here before Madison. So now all we have to do is wait for Madison and we can tape this special reunion."

"Um…Sakura?"

"What is it, Kero?"

"How are you filming the reunion?" Kero pointed out. "Eriol has a door, you know."

Sakura sweatdropped and fell over anime-style. She didn't think of that at all. Her movie wasn't going to have the happy ending she wanted. Not until she could think of a way around this latest snafu. Then it hit her. There was only one way to make this happen. They were on the first floor, so hopefully this would work.

"Li, how do you feel about another espionage mission?"

"As if this whole entire ordeal hasn't been one big espionage mission?"

"Never mind that. There's been a change in plans. We're going to tape this reunion one way or another. And I think I know how."

* * *

**Dateline: Sunday 8:30 PM (20:30)**

Location: Eriol's apartment.

This was the place. It was just as Felix had told her. Madison slowly walked inside the apartment building. Then she saw it. It was Room 6. This was Eriol's room. Madison raised a hand to knock…and stopped. This was the moment she had been waiting years for…and she was petrified. She honestly didn't know what she was going to say once she saw Eriol again.

Then she picked herself up. Madison was never going to have another opportunity like this. She was blessed with this opportunity. And now it was time to seize it. Madison knocked on the door.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I…_

Got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window…

And I can't see at all

And even if I could it'll all be gray,

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me, that it's not so bad,

It's not so bad…

Then, the door slowly flew open. When Madison saw the grown-up British boy standing in front of her, she was frozen. She had butterflies in her stomach. Madison felt like she lost her voice. She was completely overtaken by the sight in front of her. Years…and years of being apart…and there he was. Madison had finally found her lost love…but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

So a shocked Eriol spoke first. "…Madison? Is that you?"

There was no movement. Madison was still frozen and couldn't say anything. But in a matter of seconds…the petrified feeling went away. Madison threw her arms around Eriol in a very emotional hug. She was starting to cry tears of joy.

"Oh my God," she sobbed. "Eriol! I found you! I finally found you! I missed you so much! I…oh, Eriol!"

Eriol didn't know what to make of this. He couldn't believe what just happened. In one second, his life turned completely upside-down. He returned the hug, while Madison continued bawling.

"Oh, I missed you so much! I never thought I'd ever see you again! Eriol, I love you!"

There was silence on Eriol's part. He didn't know what to say. He was completely caught off- guard by all this. But then…almost instinctively…he uttered four words.

"I love you, too."

  


Author's Note: This is why I feared writing this. I never was much of a romance writer. But despite finding Eriol, this isn't over. Next time, it's finally time for Madison to go back home. But…what will happen to Eriol? Will Madison and Eriol be separated again?

Any comments? I love kawaii as much as the next person. Problem is, I can't write it too well. So let me know what you thought of this. Please review below.


	11. Torn

Author's Note: Last time, in a heartwarming moment, Madison and Eriol were finally reunited. So everyone lives happily ever after, right? Not exactly. Madison still has to go home. What'll happen now?

  


**Dateline: Sunday 9:00 PM (21:00)**

Location: Eriol's apartment

A half-hour had passed since Madison knocked on the door and found her lost love, Eriol. The hug and exchange of 'I love you's were more than Sakura could bear. She began crying tears of joy. She was so happy for her best friend.

And Sakura captured every moment on tape. It was a great idea to tape everything from outside of Eriol's window. At first, Li complained about this being illegal and looking like stalkers or peeping toms. But Sakura didn't care about that. She wanted to get this moment of a lifetime on tape. If she was caught, so be it. It would all be worth it.

Sakura squealed as Eriol still held Madison in his arms. They spent the last half-hour talking. Eriol asked about how Madison got to England. Then they spent time reminiscing and talking about Madison's trip to this point. Then…they exchanged a kiss.

Sakura couldn't say anything. If she lost it at that moment, she'd be seen. Somehow, Li knew that. So he took that opportunity to kiss Sakura while she kept the camera steady. Sakura couldn't be happier. Now Madison was feeling the happiness that Sakura was feeling at that moment…the feeling of kissing the one you love.

* * *

**Dateline: Monday 9:00 AM (09:00)**

Location: Eriol's apartment

The sound of the singing birds and chirping pigeons woke Madison that morning. She looked beside her to see the sleeping Eriol. When she saw the face of the one she loved, she knew she would never forget last night. Madison thought about all that happened the night before as she changed out of her nightgown.

After she was dressed Madison was about to walk into the living room…but stopped. She saw what was sitting by the sofa. It was her luggage. Madison walked up to her bags and crouched down next to them. She looked at her bags for a few minutes. A cold, harsh reality began to hit her.

"You're…leaving…aren't you?"

Madison turned her head to see Eriol standing behind her. She really didn't want to think about it, but he was right. She had to go back home eventually…and on her fifth day of being in England…it was probably best she go back today. She had to go back home, yet Madison was unsure.

"I-I-I'm…I'm…not sure." She gazed into Eriol's eyes. "I don't want to leave you."

"But…what you told me last night…you still have a life back in Japan."

Madison leaned her head on Eriol's shoulder. "I realize that. I-Is there…any way…you could come back home with me?"

Eriol turned his head at those words. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a life here. I can't turn my back on that. There's so much I have here in London…I can't leave."

Madison's eyes were beginning to water. "So…this is goodbye again. Eriol…I missed you so much…and I don't want to leave you again. And if it means I have to leave you…then I don't want to go back home…I want to stay here with you!"

At that moment, Madison could've sworn she heard something squeak from outside. It almost sounded like a gasp. But that couldn't be it. Maybe it was just a bird.

"You can't mean that," the shocked Eriol said.

"I mean every word," Madison assured him. "I don't want us to be apart anymore, Eriol. Everyday that I've been away from you has just been unbearable. I don't want to feel that emptiness again. I want us to be together."

There was a brief period of silence. No one knew what to say after that. Madison had made her plea.

"You can't stay, Madison," Eriol told her. "You can't leave your life behind just for me. You'll regret it."

"But I don't want to leave you," Madison moaned. "I couldn't take that again. What do I have back at home that's so important, anyway?"

"You're not thinking straight. You can't leave your senior year of high school. You're set to graduate in a few months. And you can't leave your family. They're probably worried sick about you. And what about your friends? Do you really want to leave Li and Meilin behind? And…do you really want to leave…Sakura?"

More silence. Madison couldn't believe how impulsive she was. She can't believe she almost forgot about everything her home gave her. Maybe she wasn't always happy, but any happiness she did have came from home. But most of all, Madison didn't want to leave Sakura.

"You're right," she said. "I can't leave Sakura behind. With everything that's happened in the last few months, I almost lost her. Our friendship almost ended. And when she wasn't speaking to me, it was the worst feeling in the world. I longed for Sakura's friendship. I couldn't go on without her. And now…if I leave her…I wouldn't be happy.

"But…I don't want to leave you either, Eriol. I want us to be together."

Eriol gently kissed Madison on her forehead. "We will be…someday."

Madison gazed into his eyes. "Will you…come back to me, Eriol?"

Eriol nodded. "It's going to take me some time. Leaving life here in London won't be easy, but…I will come back to you someday, Madison. Will you wait for me?"

To this day, Madison still didn't know what she was expecting to get out of her trip to England. Sure, she wanted to find Eriol, but what then? He obviously wasn't ready to go back to Japan and Madison couldn't leave behind everything she had ever known to live in England. But under the circumstances, this was the best she could've ever hoped for. Eriol had promised to come back to her…someday.

"I'll wait…for as long as it takes."

Then…they exchanged one more kiss.

  
  


For a moment, Sakura was almost frozen. She didn't realize how close she just came to losing her best friend. For a brief second, Madison actually entertained the thought of staying in England. And Sakura didn't know why she couldn't see it before. There was a reason Madison only bought a one-way ticket to London. She had this thought out. Her love for Eriol left her blinded…until she could finally see what a mistake she almost made.

Now there was only a promise. Eriol promised to come back to Madison and Sakura could relate to that situation. It was just like when Li went back to Hong Kong. He had promised to return to Sakura. It was only a matter of time and it would only be a matter of time until Eriol and Madison would be together forever. Sakura felt so happy for her best friend.

"So does this mean she's going back to Japan?" Kero asked.

"I think it does," Sakura answered. "She'll have to buy the ticket, but she'll probably be on a plane tomorrow. And that means we'll have to buy our way home, too. Right, Li?"

Sakura turned her head and saw Li sweatdrop. He almost turned white.

"Li? What's wrong?"

"Sakura? We can't go home. There's no money left. We're broke!"

Sakura tried very hard not to raise her voice. "What?"

"We used our last few pounds to get another night at the Comfort Inn. There's no money left."

Sakura turned off her camera and stared Li down. She slowly approached him and he took a few steps back.

"Sakura? Sakura, calm down. I'm hurt, remember? Sakura? I've got bad ribs. Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I promise not to hurt you, Li…if you tell me just HOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET HOME!!"

"Ah-hem."

Sakura looked back to see Kero serenely floating by her head. "I think we both know the answer to that."

"I don't," Li muttered.

"Me neither," Sakura added. "What is it, Kero?"

Kero sweatdropped. "You're not gonna like it."

* * *

**Dateline: Monday 11:00 PM (23:00)**

Location: London Airport

Madison slowly made her way up to Gate 18. By now, she had been so homesick. She could imagine everyone at home being worried about her. All Madison left them was a note. She wondered how her family reacted. She wondered how Sakura reacted. As much as she wanted to stay with Eriol, Madison had to go home.

"So is this goodbye?" she asked.

Eriol turned Madison around and looked her in the eye. "For now. I'll come back to you. I promise."

**"NOW BOARDING: FLIGHT 305"**

Madison sighed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, Madison."

Madison dried her tears off and kissed Eriol again. Then she did the hardest thing she ever had to do. Madison walked away from Eriol. She looked back at that boy she loved and waved goodbye.

"I love you, Eriol!"

Then Madison turned her head and ran towards the plane without looking back. She stepped into the plane and immediately took her window seat. Then she looked out to see Eriol. He waved at Madison and she did the same. She really would miss him. But for the first time in months, years even, Madison actually felt happy. A deep emotional hole had been fulfilled. Madison did what she came to do. She found her lost love.

Then the plane began to fly away. Madison was going home.

  
  


Sakura still sweatdropped when she thought about what she had to do. Yes, she had her plane ticket. Yes, they were all going home to Japan. But Sakura didn't want to have to do it. Not this way.

"So what's going to happen to you?" Li asked.

Li was also aware of Sakura's latest dilemma. They both knew there was only one way to get the money for the plane ticket. Sakura was forced to go to her last resort. She…called Tori. He wired her the money, but not without consequences.

"I think we'll be able to go out again," Sakura finally said. "Get back to me whenever I have an opening in my schedule. But knowing Tori, that won't be for a VERY long time."

"At least we're not stuck in England," Kero piped up. "If that's any consolation."

That didn't make Sakura feel any better. She already owed Tori a big favor for covering for her while she was in England. Now she owed him even more than she did before. Then Li put an arm around Sakura.

"Cheer up. So maybe it didn't end the way you wanted to. But look at it this way, Sakura. After everything we've been through, I don't think we'll ever forget England. And neither will Madison."

Sakura…smiled. She couldn't wallow in her own self-pity. This trip was never about her in the first place. It was about Madison…and she came out of this trip a winner. Sakura felt so happy for her. But for Sakura, it wasn't a total loss. She would have her day…when she got home.

  


Author's Note: So everyone's gone back home. England is now in the past. So now that it's all over, what happens? Come back tomorrow for a big epilogue that no one will want to miss.

Any comments? Review below and don't forget to come back tomorrow for the epilogue!


	12. The Epilogue

Author's Note: This is the big epilogue. Last time, it all ended. Madison and Eriol reunited and parted ways once more, promising one day to be together once more. Then everyone went home. For the epilogue, we cover the aftermath for the characters, culminating with Sakura, Li, and Madison. And beware readers: some of the results may NOT be what you expect!

  


**What happened to: Eriol?**

Eriol was still recovering over the events of the last few days. Every time he looked down at his new brooch, he thought of his long-time love, Madison. He was so happy to see her again. He thought she had forgotten about him. But it wasn't true. Madison always thought of Eriol and she loved him. She loved him. She really loved him.

And Eriol felt the same way about her. He missed her so much. He couldn't wait to see her again. But that wouldn't be for a while. It wasn't easy to just pick up and leave life in London. It would take time. He would gradually have to ease his way out of it. But someday…his life in London would all be in the past…and he would start a new life in Japan…right alongside Madison.

Eriol walked over to his phone. He was ready to pick it up, but put it down. This definitely wouldn't be easy. This is what made Madison's sudden arrival so awkward. Yes, Eriol loved her. He loved her more than anything. So he had to do what he had to do.

He had to call Diana…his…girlfriend. It was time for his relationship with her to end. He only hoped she wouldn't be hurt. But he couldn't let that relationship continue.

He loved only one girl and that was Madison.

* * *

**What happened to: The Italians?**

Vito punched the alley wall again. The pain in his head was still there and the bandages ached. He had that little Chinese punk on his knees and something hit him from behind. When Vito came to, he found glass shards. Someone had knocked him out.

"So…where do we go from here?" Mario asked. "We ain't got no money. We ain't got nowhere to go. Any suggestions, Ox?"

Ox serenely took a bite out of his croissant. "I hear Vienna's nice this time of year. How's about we go home?"

Mario grinned and cackled. "Hey, that's not a bad idea! I know I haven't seen Maria in ages. Let's go, Vito!"

Vito punched the wall again. "We ain't going anywhere! I still owe that little twerp! And we're gonna find him!"

Mario shook his head. "Vito…paisano…face it, man…it's over. We're going home."

Mario and Ox started walking off, much to Vito's chagrin. He tried to follow them out of the alley.

"Hey, you guys! Paisanos! Hey, I thought we were a team! Hey, don't leave! Mario! Ox! Come back!"

* * *

**What happened to: Felix?**

Felix sadly looked out the window. The rains were pouring down. He knew he had a lot of work to do, but his heart wasn't into crafting at that moment. One day had passed since Madison Taylor left. At first, Felix just thought her to be a poor girl down on her luck. A poor girl who came to England on a big search and was coming up empty. Felix felt sorry for her.

But the more time that passed since Madison left…the more he began to feel sad. What was it about this girl that hit him so deep? Was it the always-recognizable flow of long black hair? Was it the way her eyes shimmered in the light? Was it her sweet innocence? Was it that, despite nearly hitting rock bottom, she never lost hope? Was it her kind and caring heart?

Those questions hit Felix nearly every second of every day. The night that Madison left, she told Felix that she found Eriol. Felix felt happy. With his help, Madison found her lost love. But somewhere deep inside…Felix felt disappointed. He was almost hoping that Madison would ultimately come up empty and she would come back. But it wasn't to be. Madison found Eriol and that left Felix with an empty feeling inside…

…For Felix…had fallen in love with Madison Taylor.

* * *

**What happened to: Madison?**

Madison lay back on her bed. She wasn't getting out of her room for a while. Upon setting foot in the door, Madison was immediately grounded. She wasn't told how long she would be grounded, but her mom said something about being grounded from now until pigs fly.

_My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I…_

Got out of bed at all

The morning rain clouds up my window…

And I can't see at all

And even if I could it'll all be gray,

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me, that it's not so bad,

It's not so bad…

Madison looked up at Eriol's picture on her wall. When she looked back at all that had happened in England, she knew it was all worth it. She finally found her Eriol. He told her he loved her. And he promised to come back to her. Was getting in trouble worth it? Oh yeah!

"Madison?"

Madison sat up when she heard Li call her from behind the door. "What is it, Li?"

"Your mom said you could have a few visitors. Can we come in?"

"We?"

"I'm here, too, Madison. Can I come in?"

It was Sakura. Madison sweatdropped. She knew she would have to face this sooner or later. She would have to face Sakura and Li, but how would she explain leaving without warning to England?

"Um…sure."

Sakura and Li came in. They weren't angry like Madison thought they'd be. In fact, they were almost smiling.

Madison tried to play the whole thing off. "So…how are you guys doing?"

"What were you thinking, leaving Japan without telling us?" Li asked.

Madison scowled. "I just wanted to prove a point. Didn't I tell you I'd go to England if I had to?"

"I remember Li telling me something like that," Sakura said. "But what were you doing there, Madison? What made you go to England and get yourself grounded?"

Madison sighed. "It's a really long story. But I can't wait to tell you guys everything. I…"

"Actually, could it wait, Madison?" Sakura interrupted. "I kind of came here to show you something."

"What's that, Sakura?"

"It was a tape I made. I was hoping you'd be around, but since you weren't, I got around to doing a film…"

Li cleared his throat…and grinned. "Sakura…?"

"Oh, what am I thinking?" Sakura laughed. "You WERE there!"

Madison was confused. "I-I was?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura nodded. "I'm sure you'll remember everything on this tape."

Sakura popped the tape into Madison's VCR and sat beside her best friend. Li sat on Madison's opposite side. They were up to something, but she couldn't tell what it was…until the movie started…

_"Li, do I finally have this thing on?"_

_"It's on, Sakura. Now turn the camera around."_

The camera was in a huge public place. Madison recognized the place…as the airport. Then Madison saw…herself. Sakura was filming her…in the airport. This sight made her a little nervous. But it wasn't until a few seconds later that Madison gasped and sweatdropped. It was Madison IN ENGLAND!

"AAH! Sakura, how did you…?!"

"…Get that on tape?" Sakura grinned.

Li was grinning too. "Come on, Madison. You know us better than that, don't you? Did you think I wouldn't find the receipt for the plane ticket?"

Madison was extremely flustered. "B-B-B-B-But…y-you guys FOLLOWED ME!"

"Yes we did," Sakura said slyly. "We got every moment on tape. From the moment you walked out of the airport, to the moment you found Eriol."

"I-I-I-I-I don't believe you guys," Madison stuttered. "That's…that's…that's…"

"The exact same thing you would've done for me," Sakura finished for her.

Madison thought about that and smiled. "You know…you're right. I can't believe I rubbed off on you that much, Sakura. Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

Sakura grinned and reached into her jacket. She ducked her head to put something in. When Sakura raised her head, Madison saw a girl in a blond wig…and blue eyes...no...contact lenses. She felt so stupid for not seeing it before.

"That WAS you!!" Madison gasped. "I don't believe you, Sakura!"

"You don't know how hard it was to keep this charade, luv," a familiar British voice said.

"Face it, Madison," Li sighed. "We thought of everything. And we gotcha!"

Madison sweatdropped again. All those years of videotaping Sakura and Li behind their backs had suddenly come back to haunt her. Karma was a terrible thing.

Then Madison gave up and giggled. "Thank you for doing what I'd do, guys. I really appreciate it. I'll treasure this little video."

Sakura and Li exchanged a high-five. They did their job.

"Of course…" Madison added with a smirk. "Now you guys are gonna have watch your backs. Because when you two think you're alone and you least expect it, I'll be right there with my camera rolling!"

"Somehow, I doubt that," Li smirked. "I thought you were grounded."

Madison fell off the bed anime-style. "Well…as soon as my punishment's passed. But I'll be there!"

Madison got back on the bed and kept watching the video. Then they started again. Sakura and Li kissed again. Madison wished her camera was charged up, because she wanted to capture this on film. But it wasn't to be, so she'd let them enjoy their kiss for now while Madison watched the rest of her adventure in England.

Besides…the way Sakura and Li kissed each other reminded Madison…of herself…and Eriol.

  


**THE END**

  


Author's Note: Total difference from what I've done before. Of course, that's not the only thing I'll be doing different. As I type this, I am watching the Cardcaptors episode 'The Third Element'. Man, did that have an impact on me! And that song they played at the end was so addicting! And it's inspired me to try something new. Come back to see it! It's coming soon!

In the meantime, if you have any comments on my series, then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


End file.
